Compromise
by freezingpizza14
Summary: Two new unsubs are out and kidnapping people for one reason. His and his wife's daughter. When Reid is the unsubs' next target and gets kidnapped, he only hopes the team finds him. If the team does find him, however, will he have a change of heart?
1. Chapter 1

*Chapter 1*

The tall woman, Sarah, who had blue eyes and dark brown hair, sobbed as she read.

"Run, run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man." The woman looked up from the book. "I don't want to do this," she whimpered. "Please, let me go."

Two figures stood at the door watching, a man and a woman. He turned to her and said, "This one isn't going to work out."

"I was hoping she would, but oh well," the woman sighed. "You know what you have to do."

"Let me go!" Sarah screamed. "I don't want to do this any-oh, God!" She struggled as the man put a cloth full of chlorophome over her mouth and nose. She struggled to hold her breath, but it was too late. She slowly faded to unconciousness.

"Come," the woman said sternly to her charge. "You don't need to see this." She took the small girl's hand and led her out of the room, leaving the man alone with Sarah in the darkness.

. . . . . . . . CM . . . . . . . . .

"So, I told Will that Henry drew a picture of him and . . ." JJ trailed off when she saw Spencer fast asleep at his desk.

"My poor baby," Garcia said. "He's been losing sleep again."

"I'm getting really worried about him," JJ said quietly. "He's been acting really strange lately."

"He might be having nightmares again." Garcia looked at the sleeping Reid. "Should we wake him up? He looks so peaceful."

"We have a case," Hotch said, with Morgan right behind him. "Wake up Reid and meet in the conference room. I'll get Dave."

"Is Reid okay?" Morgan asked.

JJ just shrugged, not having an answer, though she hoped so.

. . . . . . . . . CM . . . . . . . .

"Okay my crime fighters, meet Sarah Douglin. She was 30 years old, and shot once in the head," Garcia said. Everyone looked at the pictures on their tablets except Reid, who read over the file quickly, eyes unfocused.

"Shot in the head?" Hotch asked. "That's an unusual way for an unsub to kill someone."

"Remorse maybe?" JJ asked.

"Maybe this unsub didn't want them to suffer," Rossi jumped in. "He needed Sarah for a certain purpose, and when she didn't cooperate he got rid of her quickly and easily."

"And he wanted us to find her, which is why he dumped her on the side of the road," Alex Blake supplied, the newest member of the BAU since Emily left.

"Yeah, but Houston is a big city," Morgan said. "We need to find out this guy's MO, if he has certain types, any kind of patterns. Chances are he knows his way around pretty well."

"Reid?" Hotch asked. "Anything to add?"

"Huh?" Reid looked up from his file. "Oh, um, well, Houston was originally named after General Sam Houston, who led the Texas army over General Santa Anna's Mexican forces in the 1836 battle of San Jacinto. It has a population of over 4.3 million people."

"That's alot of people," JJ said.

"And a lot of victims for the unsub," Hotch added.

Morgan leaned back in his chair. "Well, we have 72 hours to catch this guy. Let's hope we don't get anymore bodies."

"Wait, there's more," Garcia said. "The girl, Sarah, she was reported missing over a week ago, and before that, two weeks ago another body was found, same thing. Found at the side of the road with a shot to his head."

"His?" Alex asked. "The first victim was a male?"

"Yes, and also in his thirties." Garcia nodded.

"So this unsub isn't looking for a specific type, just to keep them for a specific reason," JJ said.

"And Sarah's body was found this morning," Reid said quietly. "So, if the next victim doesn't do what the unsub says then, a week from now . . ."

"We'll be finding another body," Hotch says, standing. "Get your bags ready. Wheels up in thirty."

Everyone left but Alex and Hotch.

"Blake," Hotch said as Alex was about to leave.

She turned. "Yes sir?"

Hotch's firm expression didn't change, but Alex saw concern in his eyes. "I know it's hard, being the newest member of the team, but-"

"Don't worry about me, sir," Alex said quickly. "I'll be fine."

"I know you worry about what the team thinks of you, since Prentiss left."

"I'm not replacing Agent Prentiss," Blake said. "I'm just here to do the job."

"But can you handle this job?" Hotch questioned seriously.

Alex met his eyes. "I hope so, sir."

"Good."

***My first Criminal Minds fic. This is season 8, so Emily - unfortunately - is gone.***


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.* **

*Chapter 2*

*You are what you make yourself.* -Ben Franklin

(Houston Police Station)

The team got out of the SUVs. Reid looked around, suddenly getting the feeling he was being watched, but he just shrugged it off and followed the rest of the team inside.

The man and woman were parked in front of the Houston police station.

"Do you see anyone you like?" he asked his wife.

The woman scanned the area around her. There were a bunch of people, but none that looked good enough. She shook her head. "No, but-" She stopped. Two black SUVs pulled up, and six people got out. The woman couldn't take her eyes off the brown-haired one wearing a dark blue button up shirt and his gun hanging at his side.

"Him," she whispered, pointing. "I want him."

"Him?" the man asked. "He's an FBI agent, Shelly. There's no way in hell-"

"I want him!" Shelly snapped. She saw the man stop and briefly look over his shoulder before following the others inside the building. "He's perfect."

"Then what are we going to do?" the man asked. "He probably won't be alone, ever."

"Then we'll have to make sure he gets that way," she said. "Here's what we're going to do . . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Detective Sherman, I'm Agent Hotchner of the FBI," Hotch said, shaking his hand. "We spoke on the phone. This is my team, Agent Morgan, Agent Blake, Agent Jareau, Agent Rossi and Dr. Reid."

"Hello," Detective Sherman said, shaking each of their hands except Reid, who just waved. "The press has been out there for the last hour." Detective Sherman glanced out the window.

"I can handle that," JJ said, and left.

"Is there any new leads?" Hotch asked.

Detective Sherman shook his head. "No. Whoever this unsub is, he's one smart son of a bitch."

"Maybe," Hotch said. "But he was in a rush. He had to have made a mistake somewhere."

"And we just have to find out what it was," Rossi added.

"Rossi, you and I will go to the first dump site. Morgan you and Blake-" Hotch's phone suddenly started to ring. "Hotchner," he answered. He listened very hard, his brows sometimes scrunching in concentration. "Alright, send him," he said. "I'll have Dr. Reid here to interview him." He hung up.

"What was that about?" asked Morgan.

"Someone called claiming he saw a man dump Sarah Douglin's body," Hotch told them. "Reid, when he gets here, ask him questions about what he knows."

Reid nodded.

"The rest of you, let's go."

"What about JJ?" Blake asked, struggling to keep up with the rest of the team as they marched out of the building.

"She's busy with the media," Hotch said, gesturing to the crowd of reporters surrounding JJ.

"I just hope Reid will be okay with that guy," Morgan said as they climbed into the SUVs, a weird feeling in his guts that something was going to go horribly wrong.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So, what do you think?" Detective Sherman asked. He, Hotch, and Rossi were standing in front of the spot where Sarah was found.

"I think he's on a mission," Hotch said. "And unsubs who have missions don't stop until they get what they want."

Detective Sherman shook his head. "What is going on?" He wondered out loud.

"Something not good," Rossi murmured. "I'm going to call Reid to see if he's gotten anywhere on the profile yet." He called. It rang and rang, but no answer.

Rossi stared at his phone.

"Is something wrong, Dave?" Hotch asked.

Rossi looked up at him. "Reid's not answering his phone."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Reid?" a voice asked. Reid turned from the map he was studying. A man stood in the doorway, much younger than Reid, with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Um, yes," Reid said. "Are you Mr. Jones, the one who called?"

"Unless there's another Mr. Jones you're expecting," he chuckled, sitting down.

Reid cracked a smile and sat across from him. "I'm going to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?"

"Of course," he replied. "But it has to be quick. My wife is waiting in the car." He glanced down at his phone.

Reid nodded. "Of course. So, where were you going when you saw the body being dumped?" He laced his long fingers together.

"To the store," Mr. Jones replied easily. "My wife was feeling sick, and she needed medicine." He glanced down briefly at his phone again, then looked back up.

"And did you see what the person looked like?" Reid questioned.

Mr. Jones shook his head. "No, he was wearing a hoodie." He paused. "Shouldn't you be writing all of this down?"

Reid looked down sheepishly at his hands. "I, uh, have an eidetic memory," he said. "I can remember this whole conversation."

"Wow." Mr. Jones looked impressed. He looked down at his phone again, and saw that he had gotten a text from his wife. He stood up. "I need to go," he said.

Reid stood, too. "What's going on?"

Mr. Jones shook his head. "My wife just texted me. She's hurt!" He rushed out of the room, forcing Reid to follow.

"Mr. Jones, wait!" he called. He followed the man to the parking lot. Just ahead sat a woman, her face in her hands.

Mr. Jones stopped just a few feet away from her. Reid rushed past him, to the woman, and knelt in front of her.

"Ma'am?" he asked urgently, his hand instinctively creeping to his gun. "Are you alright?"

The woman looked up. "I'm fine, why?"

Reid stared, confused. "But I th-" Suddenly a cloth was pressed against his face. He struggled, but it was too late. As he inhaled the chlorophorm, he lost conciousness. His hand dropped from his gun, and Shelly caught him before he hit the pavement.

"He's perfect," she cooed, stroking his sheek.

"Let's get him into the van, before the rest of his team comes back," Mr. Jones said.


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.* **

*Chapter 3*

When Reid woke up, he was groggy and confused. His eyes felt heavy. Where was he? What happened? The last thing he remembered he was interviewing someone . . . yes, that was it. Then the man got a text from his wife, and he followed the man to the parking lot. The next thing he knew a cloth was being pressed to his face.

Reid struggled to move, freezing when he realized his hands were cuffed behind his back. And that he was in someone's arms, his head craddled against their shoulder.

"Wh-" Reid swallowed, "-Where am I?"

"Shh," a voice said. Reid felt his face grow hot when he realized he was in the arms of a woman. He felt warm fingers gently touch his cheek. "You're okay, just relax. I don't want to have to knock you out again. Here, drink this."

She lifted a cup to his lips. Fearing the worst, as the cold liquid slipped into his mouth he knew it was just water.

"Why are you doing this?" Reid asked. The woman set the cup down and touched his cheek again. He was confused. Why was this woman treating him so nicely? Where were they going, and has the team realized he's missing yet?

"In due time," the woman promised. "But for now, don't talk. I don't want to upset my husband."

Husband? He must be the one driving, then.

Reid shifted, wishing the woman would let him sit up. He was extremely uncomfortable having her arms around him. He also realized his gun was gone. Of course it was. His cell phone, too. The only light came from the back windshield, which told Reid he was in a van. He was grateful for the small light. He hated the dark.

He only hoped that the team could find him on time. Reid knew that if he cooperated with these people they'd keep him alive. If he didn't . . . . he didn't want to think about it.

Hotch, Morgan, he thought. Please hurry.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Why isn't Dr. Reid answering his phone?" Detective Sherman asked worriedly, watching as Rossi redialed Reid's number.

"He may be interviewing Mr. Jones and turned the sound off," Hotch said, though looking a little worried now himself.

After not getting another answer, Rossi slipped his phone back in his pocket.

"He's probably okay," Detective Sherman said. "How much trouble can he get in at a police station?"

"You obviously don't know Reid very well," Rossi murmured quietly.

Hotch heard him and threw him a look. "Detective Sherman could you-" Detective Sherman's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he answered. "What? Okay . . . no, he's not with us . . . what do you mean? Alright, I'm sure he's fine-" Detective Sherman's face suddenly went pale. "Are you sure they're his?" he whispered hoarsly. He glanced nervously at Hotch, who immediately looked at Rossi. By the time Rossi looked away Hotch had his cell phone out and was dialing.

"JJ, I need you to find out what's going on, now," Hotch said as soon as JJ answered.

"Why, Hotch what's going on?" JJ asked.

Detective Sherman hung up and looked at Hotch, taking a deep breath.

"Agent Hotchner . . . a buddy of mine found Dr. Reid's phone and gun in the parking lot. He's . . . he's gone."

JJ, who heard this over the phone, froze.

"Hotch?" She said, breathless.

"We're on our way." Hotch snapped his phone shut, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why is it that trouble always seems to find Reid like a magnet?" Rossi sighed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"This is a weird way to dump a body," Blake muttered to herself as Morgan drifted away on a phone call.

"What?" Morgan exclaimed furiously. "What do you mean, he's gone?"

Blake spun around to look at him. Gone? Who was gone? A horrible feeling spread in her stomach.

Morgan looked furious. "Well find him," he snapped. Oh no. It must be bad. "We'll be there in ten minutes." Morgan snapped his phone shut, fuming.

"I swear I'm going to have this unsub's head on a stick," he growled.

"What happened, Derek?" Blake asked. "Who's gone?"

Morgan looked at her. "Reid," he said, clenching his jaw. Blake's eyes widened. "They found his gun and phone in the parking lot."

Blake swallowed the bile in her throat, closing her eyes. Could it have been only a few hours ago that she and JJ were teasing him on the jet? Now she wished she could turn back time, to have been there with him when he was with that guy. Suddenly a thought hit her. Her eyes snapped open.

"Morgan," she said, "is it possible that their were cameras that caught Mr. Jones on tape?"

Morgan stared at her. "Maybe," he said. "And if we do, then we've got our unsub."


	4. Chapter 4

***This is NOT a slash. Please note that at one point when I say 'your Derek' I do not mean it like that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.* **

*Chapter 4*

The rest of the team and Detective Sherman gathered in the parking lot of the police station, where Reid's phone and gun were being bagged for fingerprints.

Rossi suddenly said what was on everybody's mind, breaking the long silence.

"Why Reid?"

"I don't know," Hotch replied. He gestured to the bag. "But this was planned. It's too organized and intact to be a spur-of-the-moment kidnap."

Everyone let that sink in. Detective Sherman noticed the worry in the team's eyes for their lost agent. No one should have to go through this.

Morgan's phone started ringing. Garcia. Uh-oh.

"Hello?" he answered,

"Morgan," she immediately said, "Please, please tell me Hotch is playing one of his super rare jokes and my sweet baby is with you guys and safe."

"I wish I could, Penelope," Morgan sighed. "But you know Hotch doesn't joke. About anything."

"That's what I was afraid of," Garcia pouted.

"While I've got you, Garcia-"

"You've always got me," she teased.

Morgan chuckled. "Focus, Baby Girl. Did you look at the video footage?"

"Yep, and I got this sicko blown up on my screen. He was smart enough to keep his face away from the camera, but by the looks of it, he's only in his early twenties."

"What?" Morgan asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I know. Totally freakish."

The corners of Morgan's lips turned up. "How is that you always manage to make me smile?"

"I'll give you something to smile about," she said.

Morgan smiled again. "I need a list of everyone with the last name Jones, Garcia," he told her, deciding not to persue the subject. Not with Reid missing. Now was not the time for sexy, witty remarks.

"On it."

"Thanks, Mama."

"Welcome. P.G. out." Garcia hung up.

Morgan snapped his phone shut, closing his eyes and sighing.

_Don't hurt him_, he silently pleaded.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Reid woke up again, he found himself chained by his ankle to a bed. Instinctively he tugged on it, judging how short it was and how far he could walk. His estimated guess was about six feet.

Of course, he wouldn't leave the bed anyway. Beside it was a small florescent colored dresser, and on that was a small lamp that provided the only lightsource that lit only the bed. The rest of the room was pitch dark. And he _hated_ the dark.

He looked around. Since he couldn't see, he figured he was either in a basement or a room with no windows. Probably a basement.

He was right. After a few minutes later of planning an impossible escape, a door opened. More light spilled in, and Reid sighed with relief.

Heavy footsteps caused an echo as he descended the stairs, which told Reid that the basement was practically empty.

"Hold out your foot," Mr. Jones growled. This was a different man than the ambitious, patient, good natured guy Reid interviewed at the police station. He was moody and cranky.

Reid listed off the possibilities in his head. Bipolar? Split personality? Or is this how he always is? Reid shook his head. How long have I been missing? he thought, sticking out the leg chained to the bed. What is he going to do?

To Reid's surprise, Mr. Jones unlocked it. He grabbed Reid's arm and pulled him to his feet, though not as harshly as Reid had expected.

"W-where are you taking me?" Reid asked as Mr. Jones led him up the stairs.

"Quiet," he snapped.

Reid decided to see how far he could push him. "Where is your wife?"

"I said quiet!" Reid felt a sharp sting on his cheek. It was going to leave a nasty bruise.

"Damn it," Mr. Jones cursed, seeing the blood rise to the surface. "Shelly's gonna kill me for that. We'll get you some ice."

Reid blinked. Ice? Maybe they didn't want to harm him. Which meant he was here for another reason, not just another body to torture. This was not about having power or control. It also meant that, if he cooperated, he'd be safe. Or so he hoped.

Reid blinked again, his eyes adjusting to the light. He was in a kitchen. It was small and cozy, with a dining table, blue tiles behind the stove and sink, and a small island in the middle. The rest of the kitchen was a light blue. The floor was wooden, and Reid could hear the soft clicking of nails as what he assumed was a dog walking to its food bowl.

His profiling instincts kicking in, Reid studied every inch of the house that he could see and memorized it. Especially the back door.

Mr. Jones caught him staring and tugged roughly at his shoulder, pushing him into a chair.

"Don't even think about it," he warned. "If you try to escape, you will be punished." Mr. Jones sat across from him and laced his fingers together.

Reid conteplated pushing the table into Mr. Jones' gut and making a run for it, but he knew he wouldn't get very far.

"You're probably wondering why you are here," Mr. Jones started. Before Reid could answer Mr. Jones stood and moved to the refrigerator, opening the freezer.

_He's pretty confident I won't try to make a run for it, _Reid thought. _He must have rigged the door somehow. _

When Mr. Jones returned, he was holding a frozen bag of peas. "Here," he said. Reid put the bag to his face, almost moaning out loud when his cheek immediately stopped burning. When he briefly pulled the bag away, he saw it was covered in blood. Reid touched his cheek. When he pulled his hand away his fingers were crimson. Reid glanced around again. Every door can't be rigged, or the windows. He could lock himself into a room, climb out the window, and get help.

"So what exactly did you do?" Mr. Jones asked casually, inturrupting Reid from his thoughts. What is this? When Reid just stared at him, Mr. Jones sighed.

"You interviewed me, now I am interviewing you," he explained. Reid also picked up on the fact that he'd said 'did' instead of 'do.'

"I _am _a profiler," Reid mumbled, putting heavy emphasis on the word am. "I study the minds and behavior of criminals." Reid couldn't help but add, "Like you."

Mr. Jones didn't even look upset. Instead he chuckled. "Well, aren't you a genius."

"I have an IQ of 187," Reid blurted, then mentally cursed himself. He didn't want Mr. Jones or his wife to know anything about him. He was supposed to get them to open up about themselves and build a profile. So far, it wasn't going so well.

"187?" Mr. Jones said, impressed. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Hmm. Impressive."

Reid decided to push him again, trying not to think about his cut under the ice pack.

"What's your first name, Mr. Jones?" he asked. Mr. Jones blinked at the sudden change in conversation . . . . if they could even call it a conversation.

"Derek," he said. Reid winced. Morgan . . . .

"I know what you're thinking," Mr. Jones murmured. "Your Derek. Derek Morgan." Reid winced again.

Mr. Jones leaned foward. "Forget them," he hissed. "Forget your job, your life. Your team. That's your past. Your life is here now."

"And you still haven't told me why I'm here," Reid pressed, silently begging for his team, his family, to find him and get him the hell out of here.

"It's simple. You belong to _her _now. You'll take care of her, feed her, be there for her. If you try to leave her . . ." Mr. Jones cracked his knuckles, and Reid knew if he tried to escape he'd get much worse than a cut on his face. He'd get a bullet through his head. So he had to play along, at least until his team found him.

Though he vaguely wondered who "her" was. He remembered the clicking of nails on the floor. Surely they wouldn't kidnap him for a dog?

Mr. Jones leaned back in his chair, and again Reid was surprised by how young he was. He was about to say something when a little four-year-old girl appeared in the doorway, her cheeks red, her green eyes wide, and her chocolate brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes traveled to Reid sitting in the chair, and her face lit up.

"Who is he, Daddy?"


	5. Chapter 5

***Thanks for the reviews and story favorite/alerts, you guys. Greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.* **

*Chapter 5*

Reid and the little girl curiously studied each other from across the room. Then the little girl fearlessly sauntered over to Reid.

"Why are you holding peas to your face?" she asked, looking up at him with her sparkling green eyes. Reid nervously glanced at Mr. Jones to see that he had silently left the room.

Reid's eyes went back to the girl when he felt her small hand tugging at his wrist, trying to see his cheek.

"It's just a small cut," he murmured, not knowing exactly how to talk to her. It was easy with Henry; he was his godfather. She was a stranger. He didn't know her like he knew Henry. He didn't know what she liked, what she disliked, what she liked to do.

Reid's stomach did summersaults. What he wouldn't give to be back in Quantico right now. He missed so many things. He missed playing with Henry. JJ ruffling his hair and smiling at him. Hotch telling him he looked like he had joined a boyband. Everybody laughing. Reading quietly at the library with Rossi as he finished his next book. Going to see Russian films with Prentiss. Blake hiding his coffee. Garcia bringing in freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. He even missed Morgan calling him kid.

He felt a small hand fit into his, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Why do you look so sad?" the little girl asked.

"I just miss my family," Reid told her truthfully, smiling sadly.

"Oh." She bit her lip. "So you don't want to stay here with me?" her lower lip poked out in a pout.

_What do I say?_ he thought.

"I don't even know your name," he told her.

She sniffed. "Jamie. What is your name?"

Reid hesitated. "Spencer," he said, thinking it would be too weird if a little girl called him by his last name.

"Okay," she said, smiling.

"Can I ask you something, Jamie?" He had to word this carefully. He didn't know what Jamie's parents had told her, and he had no doubt in his mind that their conversation was not private.

"Okay." She shifted closer. Too close. He wanted to shy away, but he tried not to.

"The others before me," he started slowly, "Where are they?"

The little girl's shoulders slumped. "Daddy sent them away," she said, her lower lip poking out again. "Because they all left me." Suddenly a tiny tear slipped down her cheek. "Everybody leaves me, even Mommy and Daddy sometimes."

Reid squirmed uncomfortably, unsure of what to do. Should he . . . comfort her? Wipe her tear away? He knew _they _were watching him, to see how he reacted with her.

He gently took her wrist and used her sleeve to wipe her face. "It's okay," he said softly.

Jamie looked up at him. "All the others weren't nice to me. The last one read me bedtime stories. But Daddy said he sent them far away."

"Oh?" Reid tried to sound distant and surprised. He knew exactly what had happened to the others before him.

"Mm-hm," she said, clearly not interested in the conversation anymore. Jamie looked at the doorway Mr. Jones had dissapeared into and smiled. "Want a cookie?" she asks, suddenly excited. Reid could help but smile. Henry was the same way when it came to cookies and any kind of sweets.

"Not until after dinner," a stern voice said. Shelly had appeared. She looked at Reid, saw the smile, and she smiled, too.

"Glad to see you two are getting along." Reid squirmed, uncomfortable again.

Shelly's smile melted, however, when she saw Reid's cut. He hadn't even realized he'd lowered the bag of peas from his face.

"What did he do?" she hissed, taking his chin in her fingers and tilting his head. It was obvious to Reid that Shelly hated violence. She made sure her daughter was being properly taken care of, and when they didn't cooperate or tried to escape, she left it to Mr. Jones to 'send them far away.' Reid's stomach churned. He thought he was going to be sick.

He heard Jamie's intake of breath. She took his hand a squeezed it hard. Shelly noticed this and smiled again. She got out a wash cloth and a medical kit. She wet the wash cloth and gently dabbed the cut.

She's acting like I've got a gash, he thought crossly. It was a little cut from Mr. Jones' fingernail. He's had much worse happen to him before. He remembered when he'd been shot in the leg. That had been excrutiating pain. He still had a tiny scar, just above his knee.

Before Reid knew it, Shelly was placing a tiny band-aid over his cut. Suddenly Jamie reached up and kissed the band-aid. Reid flinched away, then immediately regretted it. Jamie pulled back, hurt.

"Kissing it makes it better," she said, looking down at her feet.

"You don't like being touched," Shelly noticed. Then, more to herself, "We'll have to change that." Shelly bent down. "Jamie, you know the rules," she said. "Go wash for dinner."

"Okay," Jamie said. She grabbed Reid's hand again, and Reid made sure not to flinch this time as she pulled him to his feet. She led him down the hallway, to a cream colored bathroom.

"So, your mother is making dinner?" Reid asked, shifting from foot to foot as he nervously glanced around. He caught sight of a window. A window! Now all he had to do was-

"The windows are painted shut," Jamie suddenly said.

He looked at her and blinked. He hadn't even realized he had turned his body toward the window. "What?"

"None of the windows or doors will open," she told him. "The only way out is-" She stopped.

"Is where?" Reid pressed.

Jamie shook her head. "I'm not supposed to tell you. You'll leave," she whispered.

Reid looked down at his shoes. It was true, and they both knew it.

"Okay, now you wash your hands so we can cook," Jamie instructed.

Reid stopped shifting. "We're cooking?" Oh no. Reid couldn't cook to save his life, but he washed his hands regardless.

"Okay, lets go."

He reluctantly followed her back to the kitchen. Then Mr. Jones entered, Shelly close behind putting in an earring. Both were dressed to go out to dinner, Shelly in a dark blue dress and heels and Mr. Jones in a dress shirt and pants.

"We'll be back late tonight," Shelly said. It took Reid a minute to realize she was talking to him.

"Okay," he mumbled.

"What time do I have to go to bed?" Jamie asked.

Mr. Jones shrugged. "It's up to him." He jerks his head to Reid.

It was becoming apparent to Reid that once they have someone to take care of their daughter for them Mr. Jones and Shelly leave all duties to them to try to regain the life they'd lost when they had Jamie, which Reid estimated was when Shelly was . . . . fifteen. Which meant she was nineteen now and Mr. Jones was twenty-one, seventeen when Jamie was born.

Reid looked sadly at the little girl, who was standing on a stool trying to get a box of mac and cheese. No wonder she looked so sad all the time. She just wanted someone who wanted her.

Reid noticed Jamie was on the edge of the stool, causing it to wobble. Reid waited for Mr. Jones or Shelly to say something, but they didn't. Of course not. Jamie wasn't their burden anymore.

"Jamie," he said hesitantly, "get down or you will fall. I'll get it." He grabbed the box and helped Jamie off of the stool.

"Okay," she said. She took the box from him. "I'll get the chicken nuggets." Chicken nuggets and mac and cheese. Of course.

They only had one accident, where Reid nearly burnt the chicken nuggets to crisps. Once the food was ready they sat down and ate. It was silent at the table. Once that was done, Jamie turned to him and said, "Okay, bath time, then play time."

Reid swallowed. It seemed to him that every child thought after bath time it meant play time.

"I think you mean bed time," he said quietly.

"Play time." Jamie crossed her arms.

"Bed time." Reid crossed his arms, too. They glared at each other for a few seconds, then Jamie pouted and stalked off for the bathroom.

Once that fight was over and Jamie had had her bath, Jamie snuggled in her bed with her pink stuffed puppy tight against her chest. Reid looked around the room. It had a dresser, a bedside table, and toys everywhere, but that was it. He couldn't help but notice her room was too bare to be a child's room. Usually there were painted walls, posters, child things. This room looked like it was someone else's room being temporarily used by a little girl. Her bed was pink and frilly, covered with so many stuffed animals Reid couldn't even count them all.

"Read me a story," she said, pointing to a pile of books in the corner. Reid picked up the first one in the stack. Cinderella. He recalled reading the real story, about how the ugly step sister cut off her own toes to make the shoe fit, but that would probably scare Jamie and give her nightmares. So he had to stick with the kid version.

"Okay," he said, opening the book. He read until Jamie's eyes closed and her breathing became soft and even. He set the book down and left the room, turning off the light. Jamie had a nightlight; she'd be okay.

When Reid left the room, he glanced around. What was he supposed to do now?

"It's about time she fell asleep." Reid jumped. He hadn't heard Mr. Jones come up behind him.

"What do I do now?" Reid asked, swallowing.

Mr. Jones smiled. Reid didn't want to call him by his first name. It wouldn't seem appropriate, and it hurt too much to think of Morgan or the team.

"Now you go to sleep." Mr. Jones took his arm and led him to the door of the basement. Oh no, the dark . . . . .

Reid sat on the bed and immediately turned the lamp on. Mr. Jones put the shackles back on him.

"Go to sleep," he said. "You've got a busy day tomorrow." Then he was gone, leaving Reid alone. He lay down and shut his eyes. when he fell asleep, he dreamed he was back home with his family.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Garcia?" Morgan answered his phone.

"It is one o' clock in the morning," Garcia grumbled. "I don't know how much longer I can keep my eyes open."

"I know, Garcia. Believe me. But the sooner we can find Reid the better. What've you got for me?"

"Okay, so I listed everyone with the last name Jones in the Houston area, and narrowed it down to forty people who fit the profile: tall, white, average build in early twenties."

"Okay, then narrow it down to people who are married," Morgan told her. "We're starting to think that Jones had a partner, a wife or maybe even a realitive."

"That is a sick family," Garcia muttered, typing away rapidly on her keyboard. "Okay, got it. We're down to fifteen people. I'm sending the list to you now."

"Thanks, Baby Girl."

"Not a problem, my sweet. Now bring our boy genius home safe and sound."


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds.* **

*Chapter 6*

Reid was dreaming about his mother.

She was standing far away, too far, obviously trying to tell him something. He could see her mouth moving, but no sound came out. Then-

"Spencer," she said. Reid sighed with relief. Finally, he could hear her. But wait-that wasn't her voice.

"Spencer," she said again. Reid frowned. Why did his mother sound like a little girl? Then Reid jolted awake. He immediately panicked when he felt something pinning him down and twisted his body, trying to free himself.

"Ah!" Jamie fell on her back beside him.

Reid immediately sat up. "Jamie, I'm sorry," he apoligized, but Jamie was giggling.

"That was fun!" she squealed. Reid blushed. If he'd twisted the other way, he would have thrown Jamie off the bed. And that would have _not_ been fun.

"Come on, get up," she said. She pulled a key from her pocket and tried to unlock the chain on his ankle, groaning in frusteration when it wouldn't budge.

Reid tried to hold back his laughter. "Here." He took the key from her and unlocked his shackles.

Jamie took the key and put it in her pocket. "Let's go!" Jamie grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"What are we doing?" Reid asked cautiously as Jamie led him to her room.

"Swimming!" she said excitedly, running to her dresser.

"Before breakfast?" Reid shook his head at himself. What was he doing? He should be looking for a way out of here, not worrying about whether or not Jamie had eaten. He was doing exactly what they wanted, giving in.

"We have to eat first?" Jamie pouted.

"Um, no, I guess not," Reid murmured, glancing at the clock on her wall. It was half past eleven. "You can just eat afterwards."

"Yay!" Jamie pulled out her bathing suit, a dark purple one-piece. She tried to take her shirt off, but her arms got caught.

"I can't take it off!" she whined, squirming.

Reid had to fight the urge to laugh again. He patiently helped her undress and slip on her bathing suit.

"Do you even know how to swim?" he asked, watching as she put on arm floats.

"No, you have to teach me," she said. Then he looked at him. "Mommy's gonna buy you clothes, so you have to wear those for now."

Reid nervously shifted weight. "I have to get in, too?"

"You have to get in with me," she demanded. Then she hesitated a few moments before raising her arms. She seemed to remember he didn't like being touched. Reid lifted her and carried her into the kitchen.

"Through the door!" She pointed to the back door and bounced excitedly in his arms. When he touched the doorknob, he'd half expected it to shock him. As soon as Reid stepped outside he tilted his face up to the sun. Headaches or not, it seemed so long ago that he'd last seen the glowing ball of warmth that he didn't want to waste a precious moment of it.

The backyard was small, a big plastic pool taking up most of the space. Laying in a lounge chair were two towels. What really caught Reid's attention, though, was the tall wooden fence. It was high enough so that Reid couldn't see over it. If he strained his ears he swore he could hear a low humming sound. An electric fence. Just his luck.

Reid set Jamie on his feet, and she immediately ran for the latter. She jumped into the water, some of the cold droplets hitting Reid's skin.

"Come in!" She said, splashing. "Ooo, it's cold!"

Reid took off his socks and shoes. As far as being kidnapped, it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. He remembered Tobias Hankel, and shuddered.

He climbed the latter and slowly got into the water. It was cold, but it felt good under the sun.

Jamie climbed up the latter, turned around, and jumped into Reid's arms so fast he barely had time to hold out his arms and catch her. Jamie giggled like crazy.

"Can I ask you something, Jamie?" Reid asked, taking Jamie's hands and dragging her through the water in a circle, making her giggle even more.

"Okay," she laughed.

"How long have I been here?" Reid had counted two days, but it felt longer.

"Three days," Jamie said, but it came out as 'thwee.'

"Three?" Reid's face screwed up in confusion. "I thought I was here for two."

"No, three," Jamie corrected, climbing back onto the latter. She made sure Reid was ready this time before she jumped into his arms. "You slept a whole day after Mommy and Daddy brought you home."

Reid frowned. Slept? They must have drugged him. Then something else caught his attention. Brought him home. This _wasn't_ his home. And it never will be.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I made a right choice," Shelly said as she and Mr. Jones watched the two swimming.

"Sure did," Mr. Jones agreed.

"I think we'll be able to keep him around for a long time."

"Maybe," Mr. Jones murmured. He looked at his wife. "But you know we'll have to leave soon."

Shelly frowned. "Leave? Why?"

"Because, Shelly," Mr. Jones said impatiently. "He's an FBI agent. They're going to be searching hard for him, and they know who I am."

"I thought you said you kept your face away from the camera!" Shelly snapped.

"I did!" Mr. Jones snapped back. "But they are trained professionals. They'll find out who I am. Who we are, and what we did. We need to relocate. If we go to another state they'll never catch us."

"You think?" Shelly asked worriedly. "I don't want to go to jail, Derek."

"And you won't," Mr. Jones promised, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I've got everything planned out. You said you've always wanted a house on a farm, with chickens, pigs, goats. We can do that."

Shelly looked at him with longing and surprise in her eyes. "You don't mean . . ."

"Yeah," Mr. Jones said gravely. "But don't worry about a thing, baby. Pretty soon you'll have your farm full of animals in the countryside. And you, me, Jamie and Spencer can be a perfect family starting over with our past behind us."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Damn it, Hotch, it's been three days and we haven't gotten any closer to finding Reid," Morgan growled to Hotch over the phone. Morgan has been going to people's houses with the last name Jones for the last hour, and his head was starting to hurt.

"I know, but we can't give up. Reid is in danger, every second he's with the unsub," Hotch told him firmly but almost gently.

"I know," Morgan said. "This would be alot easier if I had Rossi with me, though."

"He's already on his way. Keep going, Morgan. For Reid."

"Okay," Morgan muttered as a black SUV pulled up. Rossi climbed out of the passenger seat. JJ nodded and smiled at Morgan before pulling away.

"What was that about?" Morgan wondered as Rossi approached.

Rossi looked behind him. "JJ and Blake have to go back to Sarah Douglin's dumpsite," he said. "This case is getting tough for all of us."

Morgan looked away. "I know."

"So who's next on the list?" Rossi asked.

Morgan glanced down tiredly at the list in his hands. He just wanted to be done with this and bring his best friend home safely. "Derek Jones."


	7. Chapter 7

***Disclaimer: I own nothing.* **

*Chapter 7*

Reid stared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a navy blue button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. This he was used to. He was _not, _however, used to wearing jeans. He shifted weight uncomfortably.

How can anybody wear these? he wondered. After swimming with Jamie, they had entered the house to find Shelly waiting with a new stack of clothes. So, after redressing Jamie, Reid went into the bathroom to shower and change.

Reid leaned foward, peering at himself closely. Shadows circled under his eyes. The side of his face was red from the cut on his cheek. His face was pale and worn.

How long will I be able to keep this up? he thought. He knew Jamie was waiting for him, and he sighed. He had no idea how to take care of a four-year-old little girl, and yet he must be doing okay so far.

Reid had just approached the door when suddenly someone started banging on it from the other side.

"Spencer, stop hiding!" Jamie yelled. "This isn't hide-and-seek!" she continued to pound on the door until Reid opened it. Jamie rushed in and attached herself to his legs.

"Do you like hide-and-seek?" Reid asked, playfully trying to remove her from his legs, causing her to giggle.

"Yes," she said, tightening her grip. "Wanna play with me?"

Reid was about to respond - it wasn't like he had a choice - when suddenly he heard a knock at the front door.

Shelly suddenly appeared in front of the doorway of the bathroom. "Who is that?" she whispered to Mr. Jones.

Mr. Jones looked out the window. "Just a couple of guys," he said.

They knocked again. "Mr. Jones, this is the FBI," one of them said loudly. Reid froze.

"The FBI!" Shelly breathed. "Oh no. What do they look like?"

"One looks Italian with a goatee, and the other is, well, really well built."

Reid stopped breathing. His hand on the sink was probably the only thing keeping him standing at the moment.

Rossi and Morgan.

"Derek!" Shelly's eyes widened, and she looked fearfully at Reid.

"Don't, Shelly," Mr. Jones growled. He stood in front of her and took her shoulders. "I'm going to take Jamie and Spencer to the basement. You answer the door, tell the FBI agents I'm at work and that I won't be home until late tonight."

"What? Why me?" Shelly started shaking.

"Because they can't see me. I can't garentee what they'd caught on their cameras," Mr. Jones told her. "You'll be fine. Just act normal. They will profile you, study your every movement. Don't let them suspect you of anything."

"I can't do this," Shelly whimpered.

"You have to!" Mr. Jones said. "You want your farm, don't you? Remember what we talked about. You'll be fine. And as soon as they leave, we pack up and go."

That momentarily snapped Reid out of his thoughts. Go? Go where?

"I'm scared," Jamie whimpered, clinging to Reid.

"Let's go. Hurry." Mr. Jones grabbed Reid's arm. Reid picked up Jamie and held her close as they walked carefully down the stairs of the basement. Jamie was shaking, her face buried in Reid's neck and her little hands clenching his shirt.

"I'm going to cover your mouth," Mr. Jones warned Reid, though he couldn't see his face. It was pitch dark. Reid hugged Jamie closer. "Don't make a sound, or any noise. Got it?"

Reid nodded, then remembered that Mr. Jones couldn't see him, so he whispered, "Yes."

Mr. Jones grabbed the ducktape, though it took him a few tries to cover Reid's mouth. Then the three of them sat on the bed, Mr. Jones' hand wrapped around Reid's wrist. Jamie was cuddled against him. Reid could feel her hands shaking.

Reid wanted nothing more than to ignore Mr. Jones' warning and call out to his friends. But he couldn't. So he took comfort from the only thing he had. The little girl in his arms.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Morgan and Rossi waited for what seemed like forever, until they saw the garage door open, and a pretty woman approached.

"Hello," she said, smiling. "I'm Shelly. What can I do for you?"

"Yes," Rossi said, "I'm Agent Rossi, and this is Agent Morgan. We're with the FBI. We're looking for a Mr. Derek Jones."

"I'm sorry, he's at work and won't be back until late tonight," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

A nervous habit. Rossi made a note of that.

"Then do you mind if we ask a few questions?" Morgan asked.

"Of course. But may I ask what this is about?" she said, looking back and forth between the two.

"We're looking into two murders and the kidnap of an FBI agent," Rossi said, studying her carefully. Something felt . . . off about this woman. Either she was hiding something and she was a very good actress, or something was terribly wrong with her.

"Oh dear," Shelly said, putting a hand to her heart. "I hope you find your agent. Please, come inside."

"Thank you." Morgan and Rossi locked eyes in silent agreement. They would keep a close eye on this woman, watching her every move.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As soon as she saw the two agents outside, she thought, I can't do this. They'll see right through me.

But they didn't. Or so she hoped. As she led them inside, she prayed that Derek had Spencer quiet and content in the basement. One yell, one scream, and it was all over.

She knew they would be studying everything, from their car to the pictures on their walls. She had to remind herself to take deep breaths.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" she asked, leading them to the living room.

"No, thank you," Rossi said, him and Morgan sitting on the couch. Shelly sat on the recliner across from them. Then suddenly the dog, a rottweiler named Teddy, came and layed down at Shelly's feet.

"Don't worry, he's a sweetheart." Shelly smiled.

Morgan nodded. "Mrs. Jones, where was your husband the night Sarah Douglin was murdered?"

"Here at home," Shelly answered easily.

"And is there someone to back this up?" Rossi asked, jotting notes down in his black notebook.

Shelly nodded. "Yes, my husband's father. He'd called that night after he heard about the murder. The poor girl. She didn't deserve that." Shelly pretended to look sad.

Morgan noticed a couple of toys scattered around the house. "Mrs. Jones, do you have any children?"

"Yes, a daughter," Shelly said. "She's upstairs taking a nap." She knew they were going to ask where Jamie was, and a bunch of uncomfortable questions. Better to take the topic off of her daughter. "Is there anything else?"

Morgan looked at Rossi, then answered, "Yes. What did you know about the murder of Sarah Douglin and the first victim . . . Bradley Hubbard, both shot in the head and left at the side of the road?"

Rossi gave Morgan a warning look. He knew they weren't supposed to talk about details of the victims' murders to the public.

"N-nothing," Shelly answered, looking flustered.

"I think you do know something, that you're not telling us," Morgan pressed angrily. "And we need to know everything we can because our team member is out there somewhere with a sychopath-"

"Morgan!" Rossi warned. "Calm down. I know you're worried about Reid, but yelling at innocent people isn't going to help find him," Rossi told him quietly.

If only you knew, Shelly thought, feeling a little guilty. They were obviously terribly missing Spencer, but her daughter needed him more.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Jones," Morgan apoligized. "We'll go now."

"Of course. Good luck on your case." Good luck in never finding us, she thought. Then a thought hit her. "If you want, you can stop by my husband's work. He is at the electronics store, it's thirty minutes from here. 222 South Drive."

"Thank you," Rossi said. "We really appreciate it."

Shelly nodded. She didn't like the way the older man's gaze seem to pierce right through her, like he knew. He _knew. _

But by the time they got to Mr. Jones' work, Shelly, Derek, Jamie and Spencer would already be gone.

After they left, Shelly closed the door tightly behind them and took a deep breath, smiling. She did it! Now they could leave, and start their lives over. But they had to move quickly, who knew how long they had. She unlocked the door to the basement, turning on the light.

"Derek, they're gone," she called. "Hurry and pack. We're leaving. Now."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So what do you think?" Rossi asked as they drove to Mr. Jones' work. They were ten minutes away. "She look suspicious?"

"Definitely," Morgan sighed. "But we have to do a little more digging before we can start accusing people." Morgan's phone started ringing. Garcia. He answered immediately.

"Hey, Baby Girl," he said. "Talk to me."

"Morgan," she said, and Morgan knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Rossi looked at him curiously, so Morgan put her on speaker.

"Have you interviewed Derek Jones yet?" she asked.

"We just visited his wife. Her husband's at work, we're about to go pay him a visit now," Morgan said. "Why?"

"Because. I hacked into the records, and Mr. Jones didn't check in to work this morning."

"What?" Morgan looked at Rossi. "Shelly Jones lied?"

"Derek, the tests came back for prints on Reid's phone and gun. They had a match. Derek Jones."

Morgan slammed on brakes so suddenly Rossi was glad he'd been wearing his seatbelt, or he would have been thrown through the window.

Morgan made a very sharp, very illegal U-turn. His grip on the steering wheel was so tight Rossi thought he would break it. He'd never seen Morgan like this.

Morgan tried to hold his anger in, controlling his ragged breathing. That woman . . . she lied . . . oh, when he got his hands on them . . .

He slammed on brakes in front of the house. He and Rossi climbed out and ran to the house.

Morgan didn't hesitate to kick the door in. He and Rossi ran into the house, guns raised.

Morgan nodded his head at Rossi. A door was open that hadn't been before. It was a basement. They slowly climbed the stairs. The light had been left on. What they saw took their breaths away. a bed sat in the corner, with a small dresser and a lamp, an unlocked chain on the floor.

Morgan stood paralyzed, staring at the bed. He'd been here . . . the entire time . . . And he hadn't even realized . . .

Rossi called Hotch. "Hotch," he said quietly, he too unable to take his eyes from the bed. "You need to get here right away."

"Why? Dave, what's wrong?" Hotch asked.

"We found out where Reid was being kept," Rossi said, swallowing. "And we let him slip away right through our fingers."


	8. Chapter 8

***Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.* **

*Chapter 8*

"It wasn't your fault," Hotch said gently. Morgan was sitting on the couch again, running his hand over his head.

"Reid was here, Hotch. And we let him get away." Morgan looked up guiltily.

"You couldn't have known. Shelly was very good at acting. So she fooled you; it happens to even the best of us." Hotch looked at Rossi, who smiled, hearing his own words.

"It's my fault just as much as it is yours," Rossi said, his hands in his pockets. "I knew something was off about that woman."

JJ and Alex stood behind them. JJ suddenly couldn't stand to hear anymore. "Let's go check out the basement," she suggested. Alex nodded and followed her to the basement. They both inhaled in shock.

"He was kept here," Alex breathed.

JJ shut her eyes. Oh, Spence, she thought. What are they doing to you? Are you okay?

Rossi's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hotch, you need to see this."

JJ and Alex glanced at each other, then left the basement and joined the others.

Rossi was in the bathroom, crouched down with a pair of wet clothes in his hands.

"Are those Reid's?" Morgan asked.

"Looks like it," Rossi sighed. "This is what he was wearing when he was . . ." He let the sentence hang. "There's a pool out back. Looks like Reid went for a swim."

"Swim? Why?" Hotch frowned, though not unusual for him.

"For the daughter," Morgan realized.

"Shelly had said she had a daughter," Rossi added.

"Detective, where is the daughter's room?" Hotch asked Detective Sherman, who was standing in the kitchen.

"The second door to the left," he said absently.

Hotch and the others moved down the hallway, stopping in front of a door with the name Jamie on it in purple stickers. Hotch pushed the door open.

The room was a mess. Whoever had packed Jamie's things for a quick getaway didn't bother with cleaning up.

"This doesn't really look like a little girl's room," Alex commented.

"She liked bedtime stories," Morgan noticed, gesturing to a stack of books neatly piled in a corner near the bed.

"Those are a little too neat," Rossi murmured. "That must have been Reid."

"He read to her? Why?" JJ asked.

"I'm getting the feeling that Jamie had a big role in the kidnappings," Hotch said. "Except Reid knows better than to fight back."

"When I was little," Alex spoke up, "I always had a nanny to take care of me."

"So . . . this was a weird, twisted way of them trying to find someone to take care of _their _daughter?" Morgan shook his head. "Why not just hire someone? Why go to all this trouble?"

"Didn't want to pay, trust issues, wanted someone they knew would stick around. There are a lot of reasons, but the main question now is: Where are they going?" Hotch pursed his lips.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jamie had been trying unsuccessfully to wake up Spencer for the past hour.

"Why won't he wake up?" Jamie wailed, tugging on his arm.

"He's sleeping," Shelly answered from the passenger seat. "He won't wake up for another hour. Leave him alone."

Jamie bit her lip. With Spencer asleep, she had nothing to do. Then Mr. Jones turned on the radio.

I love this song, Jamie thought, smiling. She stared out the window.

"Mommy, where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going to your grandpa's house," Shelly said. "It's on a farm, with chickens, cows, and pigs."

"And horses?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"And horses."

"Yay!" Jamie squealed. "Can me and Spencer ride them when we get there?"

"Maybe," Mr. Jones told her. "You will be able to ride them every day. We're moving there."

"We are?" Jamie squeaked.

"Mm-hm." Mr. Jones smiled. "You, me, Mommy, and Spencer."

"But what about grandpa?" Jamie asked, confused. "Isn't he gonna live with us, too?"

Mr. Jones shook his head. "Grandpa is going away for a while," he muttered. His voice turned bitter. "A long while."

"Oh, okay." Jamie stared out the window again happily. Her eyes flickered from the trees outside to Spencer's peacefully sleeping face. He was hers, she decided. No one could take him from her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What are we going to do, Hotch?" Rossi asked.

"If they're still on the road I have to try and negotiate with them," Hotch said. "I'm going back to the police station. Rossi, you and Morgan stay here. JJ, you and Blake come with me. We're ready to give a profile."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

". . . . Jones is dangerous and most likely armed. Be careful. If you encounter him or his wife do not anger them. Remember they will have a child and an FBI agent with them. That is all. Thank you."

Hotch dismissed himself and found Detective Sherman standing at the door.

"Is everything ready?" Hotch asked.

Detective Sherman nodded. "Yes. Just press the red button under the microphone, and you'll be good to go."

"Thank you." Hotch, JJ, and Blake entered the small room, and Hotch sat in the chair.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rossi and Morgan turned the radio on, sitting in the SUV.

". . . . . Now here is an important message to Derek and Shelly Jones from the FBI."

"Here we go," Morgan muttered.

"Let's just hope they hear it," Rossi said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Reid woke up, his entire body felt heavy.

I wish they'd stop drugging me, he thought crossly, thinking uneasily of Dilaudid.

"You're awake!" a sweet voice chirped. Reid looked down to see Jamie beaming up at him. When did he get into a car? Reid swallowed. Oh no. How were they going to find him now? But he didn't underestimate his team. They could still find him.

"Guess what!" Jamie rasped excitedly. "We're going to live on a farm, with cows, and chickens, and horses! When we get there you'll ride the horses with me, right?" Jamie grabbed his hand, pleading.

"I don't know, Jamie," Reid murmured. "Animals don't tend to like me very much."

Jamie's face fell. "Teddy likes you," she said, gesturing to where the Rottweiler lay on the floor of the car, his head resting on Reid's feet. "Please?" she begged.

Reid sighed. Before he could answer, the song on the radio suddenly cut off.

"Now here is an important message to Derek and Shelly Jones from the FBI."

Reid's breath caught in his throat.

"Derek Jones," a familiar voice said.

"Hotch?" Reid whispered. Mr. Jones and Shelly heard him and shared a look.

Hotch spoke. "Just because you don't want responsibility of your daughter doesn't mean you have to force Agent Reid to."

Good thinking, Hotch. Reid smiled slightly.

"You kidnap people and force them to take care of Jamie because you're too scared to. Derek, I know what your father did to you. He abused you, and your mother didn't do anything about it."

"Shut up!" Mr. Jones yelled. Shelly moved to turn the radio off, but Mr. Jones shoved her outstretched hand away.

"Derek, this is wrong, and you know it. Think about Jamie. What are you teaching her? That it's okay to kidnap people? That it's okay to force someone to take care of her? She's young, but if she were older imagine how that would make her feel."

"Force?" Jamie said. She looked at Reid, her tear-filled eyes piercing right through his heart. "You want to leave me, too?"

"You still have the chance to make things right, Derek," Hotch spoke gently. "It's not too late to do what you know is right. You had your family taken from you. Yours and Shelly's parents kicked you out for having Jamie instead of giving her up for adoption like they wanted. You felt abandoned." Hotch paused to take a few deep breaths. "And I know that kidnapping all those people for your daughter wasn't the only reason why you did it. You wanted to rip them away from their families like you were from yours."

Mr. Jones' hands gripped the steering wheel, so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Hotch continued. "There's nothing else I can say. It's up to you now. You can do whatever you want. You have control. But just remember he has a family, a mother, a father-" Reid winced. "-and this affects him and Jamie. She probably feels so tired of people leaving her she holds on to the hope that we won't take him from her. If you won't think about yourself, or Shelly, then think about them."

It ended. The song from before started playing again, but Shelly turned it off. Everybody sat in silence. Everyone except Jamie.

She pushed herself away from Reid, her cheeks red and tears falling down her face, making her green eyes sparkle.

"You want to leave me, too!" she repeated from earlier. She covered her eyes and cried.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Y-You don't like m-me," she sobbed.

"I do!" Reid felt close to tears now himself. Neither Mr. Jones nor Shelly would look at him.

"Jamie." He tugged at her wrist. "Look at me."

She shook her head.

"Please?"

Jamie sniffled for a few moments, then slowly raised her head.

Reid gently wiped her tears away. "I'll still ride the horses with you, if you want," he said softly.

Jamie hesitated, still sniffling. "Okay."

"Okay." Reid hoped it meant he was forgiven when she snuggled back into his side. He knew he was. For now.


	9. Chapter 9

***Disclaimer: I own nothing.* **

*Chapter 9*

Hotch poured himself a cup of coffee and didn't react when he heard footsteps behind him.

"That was very . . . . heartfelt," Rossi commented as he and Morgan sat down. "Even for you."

"I know." Hotch stared into his cup. Suddenly coffee didn't sound so appealing anymore. The silence that followed was heavy and filled the room.

Then Morgan's phone rang, ending the silence with its loud shriek. "Hey, Garcia," Morgan greeted. "Got anything for us?" He put it on speaker.

"Don't I always, sugar? And I heard Hotch's message," she said. "I never knew he could sound that . . . emotional."

Hotch had to refrain from rolling his eyes, and sighed.

Morgan looked at his boss, amused. "Usually not enough, Baby Girl."

"Oh, I know. Anyway, I ran a complete backround check on Derek Jones' life, and wow this guy had issues. He was arrested three times as a minor for underage drinking and driving while intoxicated. He once pressed charges on his father, Bill Jones, for abuse and assault, but those charges were dropped. He was expelled from four schools before he dropped out at seventeen. His mother . . . oh jeez."

"What?" Hotch asked.

"His mother died two years ago. She committed suicide."

"What else, Garcia?" Rossi leaned back in his chair.

"That's it, my doves. After that, he cleaned up."

"And Shelly Jones?"

"Um, let me see . . . . wow. Shelly was a straight A student and a cheerleader. She dropped out of school at fifteen after she had their four-year-old daughter Jamie and her parents kicked her out. Both of her parents died in a car crash last year. Shelly has an older sister, Melanie, who lives in Oklahoma with her husband."

"Any criminal records?" Morgan asked.

"None. This girl was as clean as a whistle until now."

"Where does Bill Jones live?"

"Um, let me see . . . . Dallas, Texas. do you think that's where they're going?" Garcia asked.

"It's likely," Hotch said. "Thanks, Garcia."

"Not a problem, my crimefighters. I'm sending the address to you now. Get our boy genius back." Garcia hung up.

"Let's go." Hotch threw away his untouched coffee. Morgan and Rossi stood. "It's time to end this."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Reid couldn't help but smile as they pulled onto a long dirt road leading to an old farmhouse, complete with a barn and, as Mr. Jones had promised, horses, cows, and other animals.

Though Reid wasn't smiling because he wanted to be here. Just the opposite. No, he was smiling because Jamie was practically sitting on him, her seatbelt already off, to see the animals, bouncing so much her ponytail was slapping her back.

"Horses!" she cried, pointing to where at least a dozen horses stood behind a wooden fence. The land was long, stretching farther back than two football fields combined.

There was still a horrible tension between Reid and Mr. Jones and Shelly, though Mr. Jones said quietly, "You'll have plenty of room to ride around in."

"When can we ride them, Mommy?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"Soon," Shelly answered, staring out the window.

Jamie seemed to pick up on her parents' moods and looked at Reid. "I want to ride the white one!"

"Okay," he murmured. Then he saw the horse she was pointing at. "Jamie, that one is huge."

"I wanna ride it!" Jamie pouted.

Reid looked skeptical. "Um, how about the brown one instead?"

"White one," Jamie insisted.

Reid shook his head. There was no point in arguing with her. "Alright."

"Yay!" Jamie threw her arms around his neck. She sat in his lap but twisted her body so that she could still see out the window.

"Are you still sure you want to do this?" Shelly asked Mr. Jones quietly.

"Of course!" Mr. Jones snapped. "If we turn ourselves in we'll go to jail! You don't want that, do you?"

"No," Shelly whimpered.

"Alright then." They lasped back into silence.

As soon as they parked in the uneven driveway Jamie hopped out and made a beeline for the horses.

"Jamie!" Reid scrambled out of the car and ran after her, catching her by her waist.

"But!" She squirmed.

"Not yet," Mr. Jones said. "Let's go meet grandpa."

They didn't have to walk very far before a man in his late fourties came hobbling out. He had two tuffs of soft white hair on his bald head, a locked jaw, and a cane to help him walk.

"You!" he bellowed angrily to Mr. Jones. "What are you doing here? And with that . . . that _tramp!" _He pointed a crooked finger at Shelly. "I told you to never come back here! You-" He stopped when he saw Reid and Jamie, who was hiding behind Reid's legs.

"So, you've brought the little brat, eh?" Bill's jaw clenched. He started for Jamie, but Reid stepped in front of her. He did not like the look in this man's eyes. He's seen that look many times in the eyes of child molestors.

"So, who is the skinny kid?" the old man asked, jerking his head at Reid. Reid pulled Jamie closer to him, never taking his eyes off the old man.

"He's here for Jamie. That's all you need to know. Why don't we take this inside, _Dad." _Reid could tell Mr. Jones did not like calling this man his father.

"Don't call me that," Bill growled. "It's Bill to you. You're no son of mine. You might as well take your tramp and your daughter and leave."

Suddenly Mr. Jones pulled a pistol out of his pocket and aimed it at Bill's forehead. Jamie screamed, and Reid immediately pulled her into his arms.

"You, me and Shelly are gonna go inside for a nice little chat," Mr. Jones said quietly. "While Spencer takes Jamie on a horseback ride."

"You're crazy," Bill whispered, nervously licking his lips.

Reid took a deep breath. This could go horribly wrong horribly fast. He had to get Jamie somewhere safe, then try to talk Mr. Jones down. He now knew why Mr. Jones had decided to come here. To settle something with his father that has been bothering him for many years. All of the people he killed were substitutes for the real thing, building up until he was confident enough to confront his father. And now he was.

"Take Jamie for a ride," Mr. Jones told Reid.

This is what Mr. Jones had been waiting for. The chance to kill his father. Reid didn't move. He needed to be there so he could at least try to save the old man's life. Sexual predator or not, no one deserved to die like this. But Jamie . . .

"Go!" Mr. Jones barked. If Jamie hadn't been with him, Reid wouldn't have listened. But right now his main concern was Jamie, though it should have been the old man, which made Reid feel a little guilty. But just a little. He couldn't have another kid killed right in front of him, especially one he cared too much about. Especially Jamie. Reid slowly backed away, keeping his hold on Jamie tight.

"Grandpa wants to hurt me," Jamie whimpered.

"I won't let him," Reid promised. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Are we gonna ride the horses now?" Jamie asked, becoming excited again.

Reid smiled. "Yes. We're going to ride the horses now."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Take a seat, Bill." Mr. Jones gestured to the armchair.

Bill sat down, his legs shaky. He kept his eyes trained on the gun aimed at his head. "What do you want?" he whispered.

"I want you to suffer like I did," Mr. Jones growled. "You beat me till I was black and blue and Mom didn't do anything about it!"

"You deserved it!" Bill shouted, then swallowed when Mr. Jones aimed the gun between his eyes.

"I should have killed you long ago," Mr. Jones breathed, his chest heaving in anticipation, his heart beating fast in his breast.

Shelly was standing by the couch, to the left. Her eyes kept flickering from Bill to Mr. Jones, unsure of what to do.

Mr. Jones' lips raised into a cold, twisted smile. "Say good-bye, Dad."

Before he could pull the trigger, Bill swung his cane out, hitting Mr. Jones in the side. He grabbed Mr. Jones' wrist, the hand with the gun, and in a panic, twisted it, causing Mr. Jones to accidentally pull the trigger.

Shelly fell to the floor, dead.

Mr. Jones and Bill both stared, horrified.

"Look what you did!" Mr. Jones screamed, furiously pushing Bill off of him. "You made me kill my wife!"

"I-I didn't mean to!" Bill sobbed.

"You're going to pay." Mr. Jones swallowed angrily, tears stinging his eyes. "For everything you've done."

He raised the gun.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"We're almost there, we're almost there," Morgan chanted, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. Rossi sat in the passenger seat, looking as calm and collected as ever, though on the inside he was worried deeply about their youngest. A number of unwanted images of Reid laying on the floor dead crossed his mind, but he hastily shoved them away. Reid was okay. He had to be.

Morgan glanced in the rearview mirror. Hotch, JJ, and Blake were following close behind. Behind them were a line of police cars and an ambulence if needed.

"Here! Turn here."

Morgan made a sharp turn, flying down the long dirt road.

"There's their car, they're here," Rossi said.

Before they stopped, before they even had a chance to get out of the car, a gunshot fired.

"Reid!" Rossi and Morgan shouted at the same time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Reid and Jamie were flying. The horse they were on was fast, the wind stinging their eyes and cheeks. He sat behind her, holding on for dear life. Jamie was smiling, frightened yet excited. It was exhilerating.

The horse - white, much to Jamie's pleasure - galloped around, zipping around cows, racing Teddy across the field.

"Ee!" Jamie squealed.

Then Reid heard it. If they'd been any farther away from the house, he wouldn't have. A gunshot.

Reid swallowed. He had to go help. He couldn't ignore it. He slowed the horse, then turned it around and ran for the house.

"Where are we going?" Jamie yelled over the wind. She didn't hear the gunshot; she was too happy on excitement and adrenaline.

"Back to the house," Reid yelled back. "When we get there I want you to stay here on the horse. Do not leave. Do you understand?"

"Okay," she said. "I promise."

Reid had a bad feeling. Then blinking blue and red lights caught his attention. Two familiar black SUVs, five police cars, and an ambulence were racing towards them. Reid's heart jumped. They found him! But he couldn't worry about that now. He had to get to Mr. Jones. As soon as the horse stopped Reid hopped off.

"Stay here," he told Jamie firmly. Then he ran into the house.

"Spencer!" Jamie yelled. Something bad was going to happen to him; she knew it. She coudn't lose him. She awkwardly slipped off the horse, falling on her butt in the process, but she picked herself up and followed Reid.

Reid, breathless, ran through the back door and straight into the living room.

Shelly was lying on the floor. Reid knew she was dead. Bill sat in his armchair, terrified. Mr. Jones had a gun in his father's face.

Reid sprung foward to grab the gun. Unfortunately, so did Bill, who was waiting for the right opportunity.

Again, Mr. Jones lost control of the gun. And again, a gunshot was fired.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

The team hurriedly rushed to the house, vaguely noting that the front door was open. When they got inside, each of them swore their hearts stopped right about then.

Mr. Jones sat on the floor, silent and stunned, the gun hanging limpy from his hand at his side. Bill cringed in his armchair. And Reid . . .

"No!" Morgan roared. "No, no no!"

Reid lay on the floor, unmoving. The gunshot wound in his chest bleeding out as he struggled to stay concious.

"Jamie," he whispered. "I'm sorry." Then he blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

***Disclaimer: I own nothing.* **

*Chapter 10*

"One, two, three, four . . ."

"Again, JJ."

"One, two three, four . . ."

"Again."

"Where the hell is the medic?" Morgan yelled. "Get the damn medic in here, now!"

"One, two, three, four . . ."

"Come on, Reid. You're not leaving us."

Morgan was pumping Reid's unbeating heart. JJ gave him CPR. Hotch tried his best to stop the blood flow from his chest. Rossi and Blake arrested Mr. Jones and made sure Bill was okay before returning to where Reid lay on the floor.

"He's going to be okay," JJ murmured, tears in her eyes. She held his hand tightly. "Come on, Spence."

"Please move out of the way." At last, the medics had arrived.

They didn't want to leave Reid's side for a minute, but they moved off to the side and watched as the medics put an oxygen mask over Reid's face and started an IV.

"Clear!" Reid's back arched when the electricity hit his body.

"He's still flatlining."

JJ covered her mouth. Alex was crying. Rossi, Hotch, and Morgan just stood there, immobilized.

Suddenly a voice screamed, "Spencer!" A little body flew past them, but Rossi caught her.

"Let me go!" Jamie screamed, thrashing in his arms. "Spencer! Spencer!" She tried to escape the Italian man's hold on her, but his grip was too strong.

"Rossi." JJ touched his shoulder, and Rossi moved out of the way for her. JJ crouched down in front of the crying little girl.

"S-Spencer?" she sobbed.

"Jamie," JJ said softly. She gently touched her chin. "Look at me." Jamie did, her cheeks and nose red, and she kept sniffling.

"Daddy h-hurt him," she whispered.

"I know, but he'll be alright. It's Spencer."

"What about Daddy?" Jamie fisted her eyes. "Is he going away forever too like Mommy?"

JJ looked at the others behind her, unsure of what to say. She couldn't tell her she might go to an orphanage, or that her mother is dead. "Your Daddy's going to be away for a long time."

Jamie started to cry again.

"It's okay," JJ tried to reassure the girl. "It's going-"

"I'm glad they're gone," Jamie murmured. She wiped her face. "They didn't care about me. Everyone my Daddy brought home for me left." Suddenly she scrambled back, eyes wide. "You want to take Spencer from me! You can't! You _can't!" _She sat down roughly on the floor and cried.

JJ and the others stood there stunned, watching the crying little girl.

"The poor kid," Alex said sadly. "She's had a rotten childhood so far."

"Do you think Shelly's sister will take her?" JJ asked quietly.

No one had an answer. They just watched as the medics tried to bring back their friend, their genius, their kid, their baby boy, back to them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They all waited impatiently in the waiting room. Morgan was pacing, occasionally glancing at the door. JJ stepped out of the room to call Garcia.

Oh, my poor baby," Garcia whispered after JJ told her. "How is he?"

JJ could tell she was trying not to cry. "We don't know yet," she said, blinking away tears. "We won't know for a while." JJ took a deep breath.

Garcia took a shaky breath. "Well, call me as soon as you find out anything. Where is the girl, Jamie?"

JJ glanced behind her. Jamie was sitting hunched in a chair while Detective Sherman questioned her.

"Detective Sherman is talking to her," JJ said quietly. She looked at the little girl, studying her. Jamie had obviously been crying again. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Garcia, I don't know what we're going to do. She adores Spence. What's going to happen if Jamie's aunt takes her to live in Oklahoma?"

"She can talk to him over the phone, skype, face time, etc. I mean, if he wants to. For all we know, he won't want anything to do with her."

"Spencer isn't like that," JJ defended her best friend. "But you're right. We won't know anything until Reid is out of surgery."

"Well, give everyone my love, and keep me posted."

JJ smiled for what felt like the first time in hours. "Alright, bye, Garcia." She hung up, set her shoulders, and went back to the waiting room.

". . . . been waiting for four hours," Morgan was saying. "We should know something by now. I'll go ask again."

"Will you leave those poor nurses alone?" Alex snapped, annoyed. She could feel a migraine coming. "When they know something, they'll tell us, and harrassing them isn't going to help."

Then Jamie entered the room, her arms pinned tightly at her sides. Since Rossi still scared her a little, she sat next to JJ. Everyone exchanged looks.

"She doesn't like us," Alex said quietly so Jamie couldn't hear. "Because she's so afraid we'll take Reid from her and not let her see him."

"How is she going to take it when she learns she might be moving to Oklahoma?" Rossi muttered.

"She won't know until her aunt decides." Hotch finally looked up. He'd been staring down at his hands for the past hour. "Garcia's been trying to get in touch with her."

Suddenly a doctor came in, little spots of blood on his scrubs. Everyone jumped to their feet.

"Is he okay?" Morgan was the first to ask. Jamie, still sitting, gave a little sob.

"He's alive," the doctor said. Everyone exhaled with relief. "But Dr. Reid barely made it, I'm afraid. The bullet is out, luckily it didn't hit anything major, though it came very close to puncturing a lung."

"Can we see him?" Rossi asked.

The doctor nodded. "He won't be awake until tomorrow, though."

"That's fine, thank you." Hotch shook his hand.

"He's in the recovery wing, room 314-C when your ready." He left.

"Hotch." JJ jerked her head in Jamie's direction, who was still sitting by herself.

Hotch nelt in front of her. "Do you want to go with us to see him?" he asked gently.

Jamie nodded shyly.

"Okay." Hotch held out his hand. Jamie took it and stood. Still holding on to his hand, they followed the others to the elevators. Morgan breathed evenly, closing his eyes, remembering when he and Reid had gotten trapped in an elevator.

They walked down the long hallway, until they finally found it, room 314-C. They entered. Jamie whimpered, gripping Hotch's hand tightly.

Reid was almost as pale as the sheets he was lying on. The sounds of the steady beeping from the heart monitor and the gentle rise and fall of Reid's chest was comforting to them. It meant he was alive. It meant he was okay.

JJ moved a chair to Reid's bedside and sat down, taking Reid's hand. Hotch sat on the other side, placing Jamie in his lap. Still sniffling, she reached out to take his other hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Miss you," she whispered. The others stood at the foot of the bed to give them space, though Morgan looked tense.

"I'm so glad he's okay," Alex sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It could've been worse," Rossi said in a quiet voice, as if afraid he'd wake Reid.

Hotch caught Alex yawning. "We should try to get some sleep," he told them. "It's been a stressful case, and Reid needs to rest. We can come back tomorrow when he wakes."

"I'm not leaving," Morgan and Jamie said at the same time.

"Alright," Hotch sighed. "I'll tell the nurse." He got up, set Jamie on the chair, then left.

"I should call back Penelope," JJ murmured, then drifted out of the room.

The others moved closer. Alex took JJ's chair. No one said anything until Hotch and JJ returned.

"Garcia's demanding we go to the gift shop and buy every stuffed animal they have." JJ smiled and shook her head.

"It's set up. Morgan, you can take the extra bed, and Jamie can have the-" Hotch stopped. Everyone turned to see what he was looking at.

Without anyone noticing, Jamie had gotten up onto the bed and curled up at Reid's side. Her even breathing told them she was asleep.

"Or she can sleep there," Alex laughed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Reid woke up, he was groggy, and he felt funny. There was a light weight on his left side, but his chest felt like it was being gnawed on by a tiger. Orange light poured in from behind the curtained windows, which told Reid it was early in the morning. He expected to see Bill Jones' living room, but instead he was in a small room with white walls, a TV, a table, and another bed . . . with someone in it. Reid started to panic, until he realized it was just Morgan. He sighed in relief, glad that Morgan had stayed with him. He closed his eyes again.

Then, like a dam, everything from the past few days came rushing back. Shelly on the floor dead, Mr. Jones aiming a gun at his father's head, Jamie . . . Jamie! His eyes flew open. Where was Jamie? Was she okay?

He felt someone move beside him, and he froze. Jamie was curled up at his side. She'd stirred in her sleep but didn't wake.

Reid sighed with relief. Thank goodness she was okay.

He wrapped his arm around her, and she instantly snuggled closer. Reid closed his eyes, his thoughts drifting as he settled into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

***Disclaimer: I own nothing.* **

*Chapter 11*

"Is he awake yet?"

"Does he _look_ awake?"

Reid heard a smacking sound, then Morgan muttering, "Ow. Jeez, Blake."

Reid knew it was time to awaken. His eyes fluttered, then slowly opened. The team plus one certain little girl was crowded around his bed. Normally he would have hated feeling surrounded, but he was glad they were so close. He thought after he'd been shot that he'd never see them again.

"He's awake!" Jamie cried happily.

Reid smiled. "Hey," he whispered.

Hotch set her on the bed, and she crawled to Reid's side. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. The rest of the team stared, shocked at Reid's gesture.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" Rossi asked.

"A little sore," Reid lied. His chest hurt horribly. "And a little groggy."

"Want me to get the nurse?" Morgan started to get up.

"No, it's okay," Reid said. Morgan sat back down.

"You scared us, Reid," Alex said quietly. "When we found you, you were on the floor bleeding . . . and you weren't breathing."

"What about Bill and . . ." Reid's eyes flickered to Jamie. "And _him?" _

"He's locked up," Hotch reassured.

"And . . ." He did not want to say Shelly's name out loud.

"Her funeral is a few days from now." Hotch took a deep breath. "But Garcia got a hold of Shelly's sister Melanie in Oklahoma. She'll be flying out here tomorrow."

"Oh." Reid frowned. He knew why. To possibly take Jamie in and raise her in Oklahoma. He wasn't very surprised to find that he was dissapointed. "Hotch . . . I want to stay for the funeral."

Hotch nodded. "I thought you would. That's fine, but as soon as it's over we have to fly home."

And Jamie will be on her way to her new home. Reid swallowed.

"Who's Melanie?" Jamie asked.

"She's your aunt," Reid told her.

"Oh. Why are we flying?"

Reid glanced at the others, confused. "We're going back to Quantico. It's where we work."

"Then why is Aunt Melanie meeting us here?" Jamie asked as any four-year-old could.

Rossi cleared his throat and leaned foward, seeing that Reid was unable to answer. "You might be going to live with her, in Oklahoma."

"Oh." Jamie's smile faded. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs, looking up at Reid. "But that's far away. Are you going to fly to work every day?"

Oh. She thought he was going with her.

JJ glanced nervously at Reid. Alex chewed her lip and looked away. Morgan sighed, his shoulders slumping.

Reid looked pleadingly at Hotch. He was no good at this.

"Well, Jamie," Hotch said softly. "R-Spencer can't go with you." Jamie's small mouth opened, a sad look on her face. "He has to go back home to Quantico to help us catch the bad guys."

"T-then I'm going, t-too," she hiccuped.

Reid's heart felt like it was being stepped on. He swallowed.

Then the nurse came in, a pretty woman in her late twenties with her blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. When she saw that Reid was awake, she blushed a bright scarlet, something that everyone noticed. Except for Reid, of course.

"Dr. Reid, you're awake," she blurted. "I need to, um . . ."

"Right. Of course." Reid decided to put the poor nurse out of her misery and sat up so she could take his blood pressure. His chest howled in protest, and he winced, a small groan escaping from his lips.

The rest of the team jumped to their feet, ready to help him, but he said, "It's okay."

JJ and Morgan moved out of the way to let the nurse by. She put a pad on Reid's arm, and Reid patiently waited as the pad began to put pressure on his arm, squeezing it, then finally released. When she was finished, the nurse jotted something down on a clipboard. Then she asked, "Would you like some more morphine?"

"No," Reid immediately said. "No medication."

Confusion flashed across the nurse's face. "Don't you want something for the pain?"

Reid shook his head. "I can handle it." He winced again.

"Alright," the nurse said, though she looked skeptical.

Once the nurse was gone Morgan said, "She digs you, man." Jamie giggled.

Reid looked at him. "What? She was being nice. And a nurse. It's her job."

JJ sighed. "You know, for a genius you really are oblivious sometimes, Spence."

Everyone laughed at Reid's expression. Even Hotch cracked a smile.

Detective Sherman walked in and saw everyone laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked, stepping up to the bed.

"Reid's got a pretty nurse crushing on him," Morgan teased. Reid blushed.

"Ah." Detective Sherman was distracted for a moment by the sight of Jamie curled into Reid's side. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Reid said, smiling, though on the inside he was wincing. It was now getting harder for him to breathe, but he wouldn't take any drugs. Slowly, he lay back down. Jamie lay with him, staying silent. She was gloomy and pouting again at the thought of going to live with her aunt without Reid.

"Reid," Hotch said, "I have something to ask you. Did they use any drugs to subdue you when they kidnapped you?" Hotch clearly knew better than to say Mr. Jones' or Shelly's names out loud, too.

"Chloroform," Reid breathed, inhaling deeply in desperate need of air. "He knocked me out and put me in his van."

"Alright. You need to rest, I can tell you're in pain," Hotch told him.

"But I just woke up," Reid protested, surprised to find that he suddenly couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. His head drooped. The team, Detective Sherman, and Jamie watched until Reid finally fell asleep. Somehow, he looked much younger when he slept. All of the pain and worry and nightmares of Reid's haunted past went away.

"Let him get some sleep," Hotch told the others. He picked up Jamie and settled her on his hip. "Maybe we can go for some ice cream."

"Ice cream!" Jamie cheered, her gloomy mood temporarily gone.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You don't want the rest?" Hotch asked, seeing Jamie push the remains of her ice cream away. They'd stopped for some ice cream a few blocks away from the hospital and sat outside to enjoy the nice day. Reid was alright, and the unsub, or at least one of them, was behind bars. They could relax. For now.

"I'm saving the rest for Spencer," she said.

JJ smiled down at the little girl beside her. Jamie sat in between her and Hotch. "That's sweet, but by the time it gets to him, it'll be melted."

"Oh." Jamie bit her lip and pulled her ice cream back to her, digging in.

"She certainly can eat," Rossi chuckled, who'd already finished his ice cream.

"And make a big mess," Alex added, smiling. "We need more napkins."

"I'll get it!" Before Hotch could protest Jamie jumped to her feet and ran to the entrance of the ice cream store. She had just reached the door when suddenly it sprung open and a man rushed out. Hotch and the others were not prepared when the man suddenly grabbed Jamie by the waist and hauled her over his shoulder.

Without hesitating, without giving it a second thought, Hotch pulled his gun, took careful aim, and shot the man in the leg. He screamed and fell to the pavement.

Hotch quickly pulled Jamie into his arms while Detective Sherman handcuffed the man.

"You're under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the supreme court of law . . ."

The others rushed over to Hotch.

"Is she alright?" JJ asked in her protective mother voice.

"Yes, she's okay." Hotch patted Jamie's back to sooth her as she cried into his shoulder.

"I-I want t-to go back t-to Spencer," she sobbed, her tiny hands clutching Hotch's shirt.

"Okay," he said gently. How was he going to tell Reid Jamie was nearly kidnapped?

"I'll take _him _to the police station," Detective Sherman said in disgust, roughly pulling the man to his feet and ignoring his howls of protest.

Hotch nodded. "Good. I want him locked up."


	12. Chapter 12

***Sorry if the kidnapping thing was too abrupt, but there's an explaination for it. Who watched the season 8 premire of Criminal Minds last night? Loooved it! Did anyone else think Reid was absolutely adorable with his haircut?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.* **

*Chapter 12*

Reid's nightmare started as a good dream.

He and Jamie were riding on Bill Jones' farm, their horse racing across the field. The sun was at its highest and beat down heavily on them. The cold wind felt good on their faces.

"Faster!" Jamie squealed, and the horse gained speed.

Reid wished this would last. It was peaceful, the sounds of chickens and cows and Teddy barking-

Then a gunshot.

"No!" Reid looked frantically behind him. No one was following them, and yet he had the feeling they were being chased.

"Go!" he urged the horse.

Jamie screamed. Reid glanced back again. Mr. Jones was on his own horse, easily gaining on them, a gun in his hand.

Go, he silently yelled at the horse.

Another gunshot. Oddly Reid didn't feel any pain, but the blood slowly spreading across his shirt told him he was hit. He blacked out, and as if in slow motion fell off the horse and leaving Jamie all alone.

Reid woke and shot up in bed, his forehead sticky with sweat. His chest protested from the sudden movement, so he slowly layed back down. The sun was starting to set, turning the sky yellow and pink and blue. It was a pretty sight, and oddly comforting and peaceful.

The door opened, and the blond nurse from earlier came in. "Dr. Reid, are you alright?" she asked, thankfully not turning on the light but a small lamp beside the bed instead.

"I'm fine," Reid breathed. "Just . . . a bad dream."

"We all have them," the nurse said, smiling. "I just need to take your blood pressure again real quickly, then you can go back to sleep, okay?"

Reid nodded, though he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to sleep after that nightmare. After the nurse was finished, she recorded notes down on the clipboard.

"I'm Rebecca, by the way," she said shyly.

"I'm-" Reid started, but Rebecca cut him off.

"Dr. Spencer Reid, SSA Agent for the BAU, I know." Rebecca smiled and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're a hot topic for the nurses." Reid blushed.

There was a knock at the door, then Hotch and Rossi entered, their expressions grave. Hotch held Jamie, and Reid could tell she'd been crying.

"What happened?" Reid demanded, already reaching for Jamie as she was reaching for him. Hotch handed her to him, and he held her tightly. She whimpered and clung to him.

"There was an incident," Rossi said quietly as he and Hotch sat down.

"Incident?" Reid's heart crawled into his throat. He swallowed. "What incident?"

"We were out for ice cream when a man tried to run off with Jamie," Hotch explained.

_"What?" _Reid's jaw clenched.

"Dr. Reid!" Rebecca warned, glancing nervously at the frantically beating monitor. "Please, calm down."

Reid tried, but he was still angry. "Where is he now?" He spoke through his teeth.

"In jail. JJ, Blake, and Morgan are there-what are you doing, Reid?"

Reid had thrown his covers back and swung one leg out of bed. "I'm going to the police station," he muttered.

"Are you insane? Get back into bed." Rossi pulled his leg back up and recovered him.

"But I need to be there," Reid protested.

"You have to stay, you're hurt," Jamie said softly.

Reid's shoulders slumped. He didn't like it, but he agreed.

Rossi raised his eyebrows at Hotch. "Oh sure, he won't listen to us, but he'll listen to her?"

Hotch shot him a look and stood. "We need to go, the rest of the team is waiting for us. Will you be alright?"

Reid nodded. He still wanted to go to the police station, but he couldn't leave Jamie.

"Okay. Try to get some rest. We'll be back in the morning." Hotch had just opened the door when Reid called, "Hotch?"

Hotch and Rossi stopped at the doorway. "Yeah, Reid?"

Reid met his eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep." They left. It wasn't until after Rebecca had cleared her throat that Reid remembered she was in the room.

"You really need a lot of rest, so I'm going to give you some pills that will help you sleep. Is that alright?" Rebecca asked.

Reid frowned. He wanted to say no, but he knew he wouldn't have a choice. "Yes," he muttered. When he saw the needle, his eyes widened, protest already on his lips. But instead of injecting it into his skin Rebecca used the IV line. Reid sighed in relief. His eyes started to droop.

"That should do it," Rebecca murmured. "I'll be back later, okay?"

"Okay," Reid murmured, and Rebecca blushed again. She turned off the lamp and shut the door. The only light came from the sun, which was slowly going down. Reid, though groggy, realized this was the first time he's been alone with Jamie since the horse ride.

Jamie snuggled into the covers, burying her face into Reid's side.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked her softly.

"Yes, I'm okay," she said, her voice muffled by the blankets.

Just before the pills took effect, Reid murmured, "Good. I'm glad you're alright."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hotch leaned foward, hands resting on the table.

"Why take such a risky move in kidnapping a little girl in broad daylight, and in a public place full of people?" he asked.

The man, Patrick Dunley, laced his fingers together and glared at Hotch, not speaking.

Hotch continued, knowing that if he pushed the man he could get him to talk. "Did you really think you could pull it off? And in front of several federal agents? Are you really that _stupid?" _

"I'm not stupid!" the man exploded. "I was just doing as I was told!"

Hotch pursed his lips, and Patrick paled, realizing his mistake too late.

"I - I mean - I didn't-"

Hotch stood. "We've got a confession. Now you're going to be tried in court." He turned to leave when Patrick cried out, "Wait!"

Hotch turned back to him.

"You can't arrest me, I did it against my will! He made me!" Apparently, Patrick was playing his last desperate card to get out of jail.

"Who did?" Hotch asked.

"I don't remember his name." Patrick started crying, but Hotch didn't feel any remorse for the man. "He t-told me t-that if he went to jail t-to take the little girl and the guy with her out of the country. He p-paid me fifty grand."

Hotch put the peices together. Derek Jones knew he'd be caught for killing his father, so he paid Patrick fifty thousand dollars to take Jamie and Reid and flee the United States. But why not Shelly?

Jones had already planned to kill her.

"You were there," Hotch realized. "At Bill Jones's home. You were there to take Jamie and Reid, but ran when you saw us coming."

"Then the guy got shot, and I panicked. When I saw Derek's daughter at the ice cream store, I wasn't thinking, I just grabbed her." Patrick winced and rubbed his wounded leg.

Hotch left the interrogation room. Finally, it was over. But there was one more issue to deal with. Melanie coming to take Jamie. He'd taught Reid to deal with things physically, but not emotionally. And he could see that Reid was too attached to Jamie to let her go.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Reid could tell someone was standing over him, even before he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his head. He was glad he'd had a nightmare-free sleep, but he wasn't happy that the result was from drugs.

"Hey," a soft voice said. A familiar face came into focus from his blurry vision, and he gasped in surprise.

"Emily!"

Prentiss smiled. "Hey, Handsome. Long time, no see."

"What are you doing here?" Reid asked.

Prentiss took his hand and held it in both of hers. "JJ called. I was on my way to Quantico to pay you and the others a visit, but I ended up coming here instead." She sighed. "Because trouble always finds you. I swear, Reid, it's like you ask for it."

Reid smiled. "I know." He hugged Jamie closer, a gesture Prentiss didn't miss.

She looked down at the sleeping little girl. "You know you'll have to let her go."

"I know," he said again, though this time it was sad. He looked up. "But is it wrong of me to not want to?"

"Not at all," Prentiss said gently. "We all get attached sometimes, even Rossi, though he'd never admit it."

Reid laughed. He missed having Prentiss around. Alex was still new to the team, and Prentiss has been with him through so much.

"So tell me what's been happening. Have you got a girlfriend yet?" Prentiss teased.

"No." Reid blushed. "But according to Morgan, my nurse 'digs' me."

Prentiss laughed. "Well is she pretty?"

Reid shook his head. "Not you, too."

There was a knock on the door, and JJ and Morgan entered carrying Chinese food.

"Thought you might want something besides hospital food, kid," Morgan said, shutting the door behind him.

"Well aren't you special," Prentiss joked.

"Emily!" JJ hugged her friend.

"Hey, Princess." Morgan smiled. "What brings you here?" He hugged Prentiss.

"I came to pay Mr. Trouble Magnet here a visit," she told them.

"Mr. Trouble Magnet?" JJ laughed. "How accurate."

Reid sighed. "I get shot and I'm the butt of everyone's jokes."

"Sorry, man. You just make it too easy." Morgan passed a plate of food to Reid and Prentiss, then to JJ. They ate and talked. They teased Reid some more about the nurse. It was almost as if things were back to normal.

***I know it was only the first episode of season 8, but am I the only one who hasn't warmed up to Blake yet? Also, her and Reid have alot more in common than I would have liked...especially for their love of coffee. :/***


	13. Chapter 13

***Sorry this chapter took so long, The Mark of Athena came out, and, well, I absolutely couldn't put it down until I finished it. And wow did I love it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds.* **

*Chapter 13*

"Please?"

"No."

_"Please?" _

_"No." _

"Please, kid?"

"No!"

Morgan and Reid have been argueing back and forth for the past five minutes. Reid absolutely refused to leave the hospital in a wheelchair.

"It's hospital policy, Reid," Hotch said.

Jamie sat next to JJ and Prentiss, all three amused at Reid's stubborness. Alex was standing behind the wheelchair, and she sighed.

Rossi, Morgan, and Hotch were seconds away from just picking Reid up and putting him in the chair.

"The sooner you get in the stupid wheelchair the sooner we can leave," Rossi told him. All of the girls giggled. They could tell he was starting to lose his patience.

Reid's shoulders slumped. "Fine," he mumbled, and slowly lowered himself into the chair.

"Finally," Morgan said with relief. "Was that so hard?"

Reid bit his tongue to hold back his reply. Alex wheeled him out of the room, the others following close behind. Jamie held Hotch's hand, but she stayed close to Reid.

"Everyone is staring." Reid slumped in his seat, wishing he could get up and walk. He glanced around at each of the nurses' faces that passed by, hoping Morgan didn't notice. He did.

"Hoping for another glance at your nurse, Pretty Boy?" Morgan teased.

Reid scoffed. "No," he lied. Morgan chuckled, grinning.

Once Reid was loaded in the SUV, they left for the police station where Melanie Parker was waiting with her husband. Reid suddenly grew nervous. He fidgeted in his seat.

I don't want to go, Jamie thought. She stared out the window, a little tear rolling down her cheek.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You know Jamie doesn't want to go with her aunt only because of Reid," Rossi said quietly to no one in particular. He, JJ, Alex, and Prentiss were following Hotch and the others.

JJ sighed from the passenger seat. "I have a feeling this isn't going to be as easy as we thought."

Prentiss just stared out the window. She hoped Reid would be okay when this was over. She knew he knew Jamie going with her aunt was the best thing to do. Prentiss just hoped he would be okay when she did.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Reid was slow getting out of the car.

"My chest hurts when I move," he murmured. Though it wasn't a lie, JJ knew he was stalling for time.

Apparently Jamie had the same idea, because she ran up to an antique store next to the police department and pretended to be interested in the jewelry in the window. Reid inhaled sharply. After Jamie was nearly kidnapped, anytime she loved too far away his breath caught in his throat.

"I'll get her," JJ muttered. She walked over to Jamie, who was staring at a diamond necklace. JJ nelt beside her.

"Hey," she said, giving a small smile. "We need to go, you're aunt is waiting."

Jamie shook her head. "I don't want to."

"You two can always talk on the phone," JJ suggested. "Or . . . the next time we're in Oklahoma, he'll visit. Okay? This isn't good-bye."

Jamie sniffed. "Really? You promise?"

"Promise." JJ held out her hand. Jamie took it, and JJ led her back to the others.

Reid's hand replaced JJ's, and Reid and Jamie both took a deep breath. Then they walked together into the police station.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As soon as they stepped inside, Detective Sherman approached them and said, "She's in there." He jerked his head toward the room where Melanie and her husband sat.

"Reid, you wait here with Jamie. We'll let you know when to come in," Hotch told him. Reid nodded.

"We'll, um, go get some coffee," said JJ. Her, Rossi, Alex, and Prentiss left.

As soon as Hotch and Morgan entered the room, Melanie and her husband both looked up.

"Is she alright?" Melanie asked. Her voice was soft and kind, her long brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She gripped Daniel Parker's hand tightly.

"She's fine," Morgan reassured. "She's with another agent, standing right outside. You can meet her, but we need to go over a few things with you first."

"Of course," Melanie replied, her eyes falling on a little girl standing by a tall man with brown hair.

"Is he the agent that was kidnapped?" Daniel asked.

Hotch glanced over his shoulder at Reid, who was talking to a teary-eyed Jamie. "Yes, he is."

"I can't believe my sister would do something like this," Melanie whispered. "I knew she'd become a bad person after she met Derek, but she didn't deserve to . . ." Melanie choked and couldn't finish, covering her mouth with her hand, trying to hold back tears. Daniel soothingly rubbed her shoulders.

"Will you be attending her funeral?" Morgan asked gently.

Melanie tried to control her rapid breathing so she could answer. "Y-Yes. But when will I be able to take Jamie home?"

"So you've already decided to take her?" Oh no. Reid . . .

"You don't sound too relieved," Daniel noticed.

Morgan looked at him sharply, confused. "Excuse me?"

"I thought you wanted us to take her in," Daniel said.

"We do," said Hotch. He laced his fingers together on the table. "It's just that she's going to have a little trouble seperating from one of our agents, is all."

"Oh." Melanie played with her fingers, unsure of what to say.

"Hotch," a quiet voice said. They turned. Reid was standing in the doorway. Jamie had her arms wrapped around his legs and was hiding behind him.

"Hey, kid." Morgan smiled. Reid didn't know if he was talking to him or Jamie.

"Hi, Jamie," Melanie said softly. "I'm your aunt Melanie, but you can call me Mel." She smiled encouragingly, but Jamie didn't budge from Reid's side. "This is your uncle Daniel, or Danny, which ever you like. We're so excited that you're coming to live with us."

"Can we move to Quanco?" Jamie asked shyly.

"Move where?" Melanie asked kindly.

"Quanco," Jamie repeated. Melanie looked confusingly at Hotch.

"Quantico," he corrected. "That's where my team and I live and work."

"Ah, I see." There was an uncomfortable silence.

Reid cleared his throat. "She may have some trouble adjusting, a lot of kids do. Try to work with her and let her get used to being around new surroundings." Reid was trying to let go. He knew it was selfish of him to keep Jamie from having a chance at a normal life. The thought of adoption crossed his mind, but he'd shoved that thought away immediately. Melanie was her family, and if she wanted legal rights over Jamie, Reid couldn't do anything about it.

And even if he did adopt her, he wouldn't see her too often because of his job, having someone else to take the responsibility for him while he was away. He saw how Hotch looked when ever he had to leave Jack. Jamie might grow to resent him for not being there, and that was something he never wanted.

Melanie nodded. "Of course. I know it's hard. But before we know it, Jamie'll have lots of new friends."

"Alright then," Morgan said, glancing once at Reid. "You've thought long and hard about this? Discussed it with your husband?"

"Yes," Daniel said. "We want her. We'll raise her as if she's our own."

"We'll need you to fill out some paperwork, then you can take Jamie home."

Melanie smiled. "Great." She turned to Jamie and shly held out her arms.

Jamie slowly moved from behind Reid's legs, shuffling foward nervously. She kept glancing back at Reid, who smiled a tiny encouraging smile. He leaned against the door and crossed his arms tightly to stop the dull aching in his chest, though it wasn't coming from the bullet wound.

When Jamie had approached, Melanie wrapped her in a hug. Jamie hugged her back with confusion. Why was she so happy when she'd be leaving Spencer behind?

As Reid watched, he suddenly couldn't bear to stay in the room anymore.

"I'm going to get some coffee," he muttered to Hotch and Morgan.

His feet couldn't get him out of there fast enough.


	14. Chapter 14

***I own nothing of Criminal Minds.* **

*Chapter 14*

"We are gathered here today to mourn the death of Shelly Jones . . ."

Reid tuned in and out of the service. He, Hotch and the rest of the team were on the right side of the coffin that held Shelly Jones' body. Melanie, Jamie, and Daniel were on the other. Jamie was crying into Melanie's shoulder.

Reid was glad for this. The more he distanced himself from her, the better. That's what he's been telling himself ever since he walked out of the room yesterday. When he'd finally came back, and Jamie had run up to him saying that Melanie was going to let her keep Teddy, he'd responded with polite interest, and nothing more. Before Reid knew it, the funeral was over. He was already turning to leave when a voice cried, "Wait!"

Jamie ran up to him, her cheeks red and stained with tears. The sun made her green eyes sparkle. "Where are you going?" she asked, latching herself onto his leg.

Morgan and JJ stayed behind while the others left for the SUV. Prentiss had said her good-byes after the funeral to everyone and got into the car she was renting, waving one last time before pulling away and driving to the airport to catch her plane.

Reid looked down at her, keeping a poker face. "Our jet is leaving in forty minutes."

"But you didn't say good-bye yet," Jamie said.

Morgan and JJ exchanged glances. They knew Reid was trying to put some distance between himself and Jamie, and they knew it was hurting him to do so.

"Didn't I?" Reid muttered, looking at everything but the little girl.

"Can't you come with us?" Her little hands gripped his pants.

"You know I can't," he said, softening a little. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't _completely _distance himself.

Jamie just hugged his legs and pouted. Reid tried not to look at her, wishing she would let go. Melanie and Daniel joined Morgan and JJ.

"We have to go," Reid told her.

"O-Okay." Jamie slowly let go, and the two just stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then he put his hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing his thumb over her cheek. Jamie grabbed his wrist. She started crying again.

"Good-bye, Jamie," he said. Then, taking a deep breath, he let go of her and walked away, not looking back, JJ and Morgan following close behind.

On the plane, Reid sat away from everyone else, gloomily staring out the window. Morgan was debating whether or not to go talk to him when suddenly Rossi stood.

"I'll be right back," he murmured. He crossed the cabin and took a seat across from Reid.

"How are you holding up?" Rossi asked.

"Fine," Reid muttered. "My chest doesn't hurt as much."

"That's good, but that's not what I meant, and you know it."

"I know," Reid sighed, looking at the older man. "But it doesn't really matter."

"It does matter," Rossi told him. "You saved that little girl from a bad childhood. Imagine what the outcome could have been: Jamie following in her parents' footsteps because she learned what was wrong was right."

"At least with Melanie she'll have a chance at a normal childhood." Reid stared out the window again.

"It's not like you'll never talk to or see her again," Rossi said. "It's normal to become attached. It happens."

"Do you?" Reid asked.

"That's not the point."

Reid smiled.

"What?" Rossi said, seeing Reid smirking.

Reid shook his head. "Nothing. Just thinking about something Prentiss had said."

Rossi arched an eyebrow but didn't question it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Two months later)

"I'm so glad to be home," Morgan sighed as the team huddled out of the elevator. "That was a tough case."

To Morgan's surprise, Garcia wasn't waiting for him like she usually was.

"Hey, kid, have you seen Garcia?" he asked Reid.

"No," Reid said, who was nursing his fifth cup of coffee. "She's probably still in her office."

"Walk with me," Morgan told him, and together they climbed the stairs. Morgan occasionally glanced at Reid. The past two months had flown by, and yet it still felt like yesterday that Jamie was curled up at Reid's side, both sleeping peacefully. He knew Reid still missed her.

When they got to Garcia's door, Morgan was surprised to find it was closed. He knocked, and suddenly the door flung open. Morgan barely had time to blink before a small body flew past him and tackled Reid. Reid lost his balance and fell, the two falling to the floor. Garcia appeared in the doorway, a smile on her purple colored lips. Morgan looked questioningly from her to the two lying on the floor.

"So guess who just moved to Quantico," Garcia said happily.

"What did you do?" Morgan asked suspiciously.

Garcia raised her hands. "Nothing!"

"Uh huh," Morgan chuckled.

"I didn't!" She smacked his chest.

Jamie was sitting on Reid, who was propped up on his elbows, chattering away, oblivious to everything else.

". . . . Because Uncle Danny got a new job, so we moved here, so now you can't leave me! And we can go to the park with Teddy and ride the horses again and . . ."

"Can I get up?" Reid asked, breaking Jamie from her ramble. Morgan saw a smile playing on Reid's mouth. He looked at Garcia.

"You, Baby Girl, are one smart mama."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Garcia turned on her heels and marched back into her office. Morgan grinned and followed.

When Hotch, JJ, Alex, and Rossi appeared, they found Jamie in Reid's lap. Reid was leaning against the wall, hands under his chin, listening to her talk.

"Oh," JJ said. "What is she doing here?"

"We live here," a voice said. Melanie was walking up the stairs. When she saw Reid and Jamie on the floor, she smiled. Jamie was undisturbed, chatting away happily to Reid.

"Live here?" Rossi asked. "You moved from Oklahoma?"

"Daniel got a job offer he couldn't refuse."

"Huh," said JJ, glancing suspiciously at Garcia's office.

Melanie glanced at her watch. "Jamie, baby, we need to go. We need to pick up Danny from his work."

"Do we have to?" Jamie pouted. She threw her small arms around Reid's neck. "Can I stay? Please?"

"Alright," Melanie sighed. It was hard to say no when they just looked so cute sitting on the floor cuddled together. "Is it okay with you?" she asked Reid.

Reid shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Good." Garcia reappeared, two large bowls of popcorn in her hands. Morgan was right behind her, holding a DVD.

"We're going to have a movie night," Garcia announced.

"Actually, I need to get home. Jack's been sick all week," Hotch said. "I'll see you tomorrow, you don't have to be in until nine. Nice seeing you again Mrs. Parker, Jamie." He was turning to leave when suddenly Jamie ran up to him and hugged him.

"Bye," she said in her sweet voice.

Hotch looked shocked at Jamie's show of affection. He gently patted her back. After she let go, Hotch left and Jamie returned to Reid, who rested his chin on the top of her head. He'd apparently missed her more than he would admit.

"You and your husband are welcome to join us if you'd like," Garcia offered to Melanie sweetly.

Melanie shook her head. "That's alright. We wouldn't want to intrude."

"You won't, not at all," Garcia promised.

"What are we watching?" asked Rossi, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Morgan showed them the DVD in his hands. Jamie squealed, "I love that movie!"

Reid just smiled. He didn't know what was going to happen in the future, but he hoped it was going to be good.


	15. Chapter 15

*Chapter 15*

*Fourteen Years Later*

The crowd of parents and guests jumped to their feet and cheered as the graduates threw their caps in the air. Confetti spilled out all around them in a sea of black and gold. Jamie, now eighteen, rushed off the stage and ran into Reid's arms.

"I did it!" she squealed happily. "I've graduated from high school!"

"I know," he told her. "I'm so proud of you."

"And guess what." She pulled away.

"What?" he said, playing along.

She smiled and clasped his hands. "I was going to wait to tell you until the graduation party, but . . . I got accepted into CalTech!"

"That's great!" He hugged her. "You're going to like it there."

"I hope so." Her face turned sad. "I'm going to miss you."

Though Reid was now forty-four, to her he'd always be her surrogate father. She was still haunted by memories of her childhood, but she knew if she had Reid, she'd be alright.

"Jamie!" Melanie was trying to push her way through the crowd, her five-year-old son Michael in her arms. When she finally reached them, she gave Jamie a one-armed hug. "I'm so proud of you, baby. And you know if Daniel were still alive he'd be proud of you, too."

Jamie smiled. "Thanks, Aunt Mel. Hey, little guy." She took Michael's hand. "You'll be a good boy when I'm gone, right?"

Michael nodded.

"Jamie!" a voice cried, and Jamie's best friend Lucy tackled her in a hug. "We finally get to leave this hellhole!"

Jamie laughed. "I know!"

"Hi, Spencer," Lucy said to Reid. Reid held up a hand in greeting. "Hi, Melanie." She hugged Melanie, then kissed Michael on the cheek, making him giggle.

"You guys are coming to the after party, right?" Jamie asked Reid and Melanie.

"I can't, Michael's been feeling sick," Melanie said.

"I don't want to crash the party," Reid said.

Jamie pouted. "You won't! Promise."

Reid shook his head. "It's alright. You have fun. Don't get into any trouble . . . or I'll know."

Jamie and Lucy both laughed.

"Okay Mr. FBI Agent," Lucy said, grinning. "No need to get threatening. We'll behave."

Jamie said her good-byes to Melanie before she and Michael left. Reid walked Jamie to her car.

Jamie hugged him tightly one last time. "Are you sure you don't want to go?"

"No, that's alright," he said. "I have a wife and daughter waiting for me at home."

"Okay, well tell them both I said hi," said Jamie. "When I go off for college . . . you'll email me every day, right?"

"I don't have email, but I'll write you," he supplied.

Jamie grinned. "Good. And Spencer?"

"Yeah?" He looked at her curiously.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For . . . . everything."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

THE END

***Thanks for reading.* **


End file.
